King's Mantle
by Alpine992
Summary: Rejecting the title of Dragon King had angered the Gods of Earthland and in their spite for the all types of Slayers strength, exiled them all from Earthland to a world of Sea and Pirates. Dragon's, God's and Devil Slayers spread out across an entire New World. No other option but forward Natsu searches for a way home coming across familiar and unfamiliar faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

'_I don't need to be King.'_

Those had been Natsu's last words to Acnologia before the King of Dragons disappeared. What he didn't know was that it wasn't his choice to make. The mantle had to be passed, should he accept it or not. Natsu currently held the title of Dragon King and because he denied it, there were repercussions. Something he himself had to live with because he rejected the title passed onto him, even if he didn't know it yet. Acnologia had been different, he had accepted who he was, accepted the mantle when it was passed to him, so nothing had happened to the Dragon of the Apocalypse who had relished in the title of being King of the Dragons.

However for the Fire Dragon, it was very different.

Now that Natsu had rejected the title, the Gods were angry. From the Time God Chronos, to the God of Life Ankhseram, and even the Eighteen, or more so Seventeen War Gods after Natsu himself had completely destroyed one of the Eighteen and all the other gods in between. Never before had there been such a disrespect to the title bestowed to those below. It had been decided by those who watched over the world below that the act of disrespect be dealt with severely. For such disrespect to come from the child of a Dragon, a punishment had to fit. No such curse would suffice as punishment, not against the already cursed creation of the Black Wizard. No, instead they would remove the new Dragon King from his home, with no hope to return. Place the Demon into another world where he would eventually accept his new title as King.

Now here he was, slipping further and further away into the endless void. His body in pain from the injuries that had yet to heal from his prior battles. He had watched the Ravines of Time drag away the other Dragon Slayers forced from the separate dimension while Natsu was dragged deeper into it's depths. Away from his friends, his family and his home.

The gods themselves dragged the Etherious away from Earthland, never to return.

The other Dragon Slayers had tried to get to him, to pull him from what they thought would become his eternal prison. Gajeel and Laxus' roars of anger as Wendy screamed his name in terror of never seeing him again. Rogue, Sting and Erik all doing what they could. But it had been a hopeless cause in the wrath of the Gods. Nothing had been able to get through the distortion of time and space. Now he was alone in a place he had no knowledge on how to exit from, nor the power to do so, depleted of magic from his prior battles.

As he continued to float through the void, he couldn't help but feel as if he was further and further away from his home with each passing moment. He didn't know why he was still trapped, but he didn't like it. The instinct he had as a Dragon Slayer made him feel as though, he would never see his home again.

The next thing Natsu knew was that his entire body was plummeting downwards at high speeds. His mind was groggy from the sudden distortion of reality as he couldn't even comprehend the danger of the speed he was falling, nor the severe height he was plummeting from. He was able to tilt his head slightly to see where he was falling and saw blue in every which direction. However as he dropped further and further towards the approaching ocean, there was a ship not far from his landing zone.

Closing his eyes as consciousness began to leave him, his body slack as he hit the surface of the ocean. Pain ran through his entire body, the water jolted his sense's slightly returning him to a conscious state and he was able to kick his feet and swim upwards to the surface. Breaching the waves his own impact had created he could hear shouting as he himself gasped for breath.

"Man over board! Starboard side! That's the wrong side Luffy! The right side! Your other right!" Shouting reached the Dragon Slayer making Natsu groggily turn to where he had heard the voice from only to see the ship he had seen while falling, he managed to spot a handful of people on deck all looking over at him.

From the distance he was at he couldn't make out their appearance nor count how many there actually were, especially in his dizzy state. Darkness began to overtake his sight and his body began to sink beneath the water as his consciousness started to leave him once more not before he saw a green haired man leap from the side of the ship, probably intent on pulling him from the water. He didn't feel his body pulled from the water as he sank into unconsciousness

"Zoro! Take the rope!" Usopp called from the deck having thrown the green haired man a rope as he dragged the unconscious pink haired man through the water. Luffy was watching curiously from where he was seated, cross legged on the railing wandering who the strange person was that had fallen from the sky at almost breakneck speeds, excitement at a possible adventure growing within. As Zoro grabbed the rope in the water Usopp and Luffy, now having moved from his spot, helped pull both the wizard and swordsman up onto the deck of the Merry.

Nami hurried to Natsu's side amazed at how wounded the slayer was. His body was covered in grievous injuries some more noticeable than others. It was clear to tell from her own prior experiences that his condition was the result of battle.

"Give him some space!" Nami shouted as she saw that everyone was surrounding them, she didn't need the endless questions of how he got the wounds when she herself didn't have the answer and they didn't need to crowd around her, it was making it hard to think. At least they backed off a little.

Pressing her hands against his chest she pressed her ear against his lips listening intently before her eyes widened as she lifted her head up before pressing down on his chest then blowing into his mouth, his chest raising up before she pulled away and began the compression's to his chest once more. She didn't know why she was trying to save him, she just acted out of instinct. A few more repeats of the same procedure, he coughed up water and Nami tilted him to the side as he coughed up more. Luffy and Usopp both staring at the orange haired navigator in complete amazement as she ignored their sparkling gazes.

"Will he be alright?" Usopp finally questioned after snapping himself out of his amazement as Nami wiped her brow as the unknown coughed and splattered onto the deck beside her before the coughing fit subsided and he fell into unconsciousness. With a quick check, she could see that he was breathing on his own now.

"Y-Yeah, I think he'll be okay." Nami said slightly surprised that her CPR had worked, it was the first time she had ever performed it not to mention she had done it without thinking.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Zoro questioned as he watched Luffy prod the unconscious pink haired teen with a stick he had gotten from who knows where.

"Maybe he'll want to join our crew." Luffy said. "Maybe he's a musician!"

"A guy fall's from the sky and hit the water with the impact that would kill any normal man and you immediately want him to join the crew? You know nothing about this guy, how much of an idiot can you be?" Zoro questioned making Luffy turn to him and simply shrug before going back to poking Natsu with a stick. "Why do I even ask?"

"We should take him inside." Usopp mused staring down at the unconscious wizard. "He looks like he could use some rest."

"Right! Zoro, help me get him inside!" Luffy grinned as both took an arm each and hefted Natsu up. Nami watched them for a minute before sighing, the way they were taking him they'd take him down and put him in a hammock of all things. With the injuries he had, he needed a proper bed. While she didn't have one herself, simply having a fold down hammock, she did have a comfortable couch which was the next best thing. These idiots really needed to set up the infirmary.

"Oi, put him in my room." Nami spoke up causing Zoro and Luffy to stop and turn to her with wide eyes, it had been a very prominent rule that none of them were allowed entry into Nami's room since they first decided on sleeping arrangement aboard the Merry after receiving the ship from Kya.

"Nami, are you sure, what about your rule?" Usopp questioned.

"It's the only exception." Nami huffed, she wasn't about to let the guy die after she had just saved his life, she could milk this and make some money from it. "I'll be there in a minute with some first aid, set him down on the couch and just make sure he's comfortable." Eyeing them all she fixed her eyes into a stern glare. "Don't! Touch! Anything!"

"Got it!" Luffy grinned as he continued on with Zoro. The two pirates took the pink haired man into the storage area which was the only way to get to Nami's room apart from going through the emergency exit through the men's quarters. Rubbing her brow in frustration she turned and headed for the rudder.

"_Just make sure we're still on course then I'll bandage the guy up best I can."_ She thought to herself as Usopp headed into the storage locker, Nami having overheard the two talking about trying some canon practice today. They were heading to a shallow reef as it was now where there would be some good targets for them. It would have been an uneventful day had this guy not fallen from the damn sky.

She herself didn't know what to do about the sudden appearance of the guy, they were in dangerous waters with how close they were getting to the Grandline and a guy suddenly falls out of the sky? Did this happen regularly this close to the Grandline or what? And if they were still in East Blue and hadn't even got to the Grandline yet, what the hell awaited them!? She had experienced way more than what she was comfortable with already since joining up with Luffy and the others and it had barely been a week.

"_Snap out of it Nami, it's not like you're heading to the Grandline with them. I have to get back to Cocoyasi soon."_ She reassured herself as she made sure they were on course, adjusting the rudder lever slightly while checking her compass. With a satisfied nod she grabbed the only first aid kit aboard and headed into the storage locker. Just as she assumed, Luffy and Usopp were already making their way to pull the cannon out and onto the deck along with a crate of cannon balls. Zoro would have probably gone back to his seemingly endless napping giving her the peace and quiet she needed to bandage the stranger up.

Walking down the steps she looked over to the couch, Zoro and Luffy having moved the small table out of the way it would seem. So much for not touching anything. Shrugging she went to the couch where the unconscious wizard was. Crouching down beside him taking in his injuries she frowned at the severe burns over his right arm. Skin was peeling away and the flesh was sickening to look at. Just what had he been through? He'd need a proper doctor to have a look at this.

Doing her best, she applied a solve to the burns before wrapping them in bandages up to his elbow carefully banding around his fingers. Following this she examined the scar across his cheek. While it was recent it had healed somewhat, applying some alcohol to a cloth she pressed it to his cheek, disinfecting it not wanting to risk some kind of infection. Removing the cloth she placed a bandage on his cheek taping it down so it wouldn't come off. With a sigh she glanced at his lips before shaking her head, purging the embarrassing thought of what she had done from her mind. She didn't want to dwell on that, or the fact it was technically her first kiss.

Turning her attention to the med kit she returned the bandages, alcohol and solve to their rightful places before turning back only for her eyes to widen as onyx eyes were staring back at her. Blinking herself unsure what she should do his eyes closed once more as his mouth opened slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." Nami spoke softly, silence filling the room. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Natsu." He rasped out, Nami raising from her position next to the couch.

"Just hold on a minute, I'll get you some water." Nami told him, quickly rushing up the stairs grabbing a pitcher of water from the kitchen along with a cup she hurried back down. It would seem that Luffy and Usopp were too preoccupied with their cannon to even remember the guy that fell out of the sky. Returning once more to her room she almost dropped the water she had when she saw the idiot sitting up. Marching over to the couch, with her hands full with the jug of water and the cups in the other hand she pressed him down with her shoe against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to move." Nami snapped at him, fixing her glare on him as he glanced up at her, eyes slightly wincing from the pressure on his chest from her heel.

"Fine." He muttered resigning to laying back on the couch with a sigh. "Can you at least tell me where I am?" Nami placed the jug of water along with the cup she had brought with her, filling the cup as she did so.

"You're in the East Blue." Nami stated, a frown marring Natsu's face. It was clear to Nami the guy had no idea what the East Blue was or where the hell he was, amnesia maybe? "A few days sail from Syrup Village." Natsu eyed her for a moment before taking a moment and once he did, he realised he was indeed on a ship, the gentle swaying of the waves made him pale slightly. Nami seeing his reaction as his face turned an odd shade of blue. "Gah! Don't puke on me!" She screamed jumping away from the wizard however, no vomit came.

"Uhh…." Natsu trailed off after a few moments of realising there was no motion sickness that he was suffering from. "That's weird, no motion sickness." He stated, his confusion more than apparent to the navigator.

"What, do you suffer from motion sickness or something?" Nami questioned, examining the danger zone but figured if he wasn't going to it was fine and re-entered the blast zone as she poured him some water and handed it to him.

"Usually, yeah." He mumbled as he took a drink, unsure of what to think about this new development. With a sigh he glanced at Nami. "Any idea where I came from?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She questioned with a slightly twitching eyebrow, taking a seat on the moved coffee table. "A member of the crew pulled you out of the water after you fell from the sky." A frown carried over as Natsu recalled being lost in the Ravines of Time.

He wasn't as stupid as some might think he was, sure he was bad at reading and writing and preferred fighting to communication, but he could figure things out, most of the time. Even when he was floating through the Ravines of Time, he felt the malice intent directed at him, as if he had wronged a powerful being similar to that God he had destroyed that the Leader of Avatar had summoned. He was no longer in Fiore, and if he had a guess… this wasn't Earthland, nor Edolas by the feel of the magic through his system, while in Edolas he couldn't feel any of his magic power let alone use it but here he still felt like it was usable. He'd have to test it when he got the chance and it had replenished some.

Closing his eyes he rose his bandaged hand up to his brow, rubbing the bridge of his nose. How the hell was he suppose to even get back home? Was it even possible? No, thinking wasn't his thing and he'd figured it out as he'd go. Finding his way home was his goal. It took him years in his search for Igneel, if it took him years to return to Fairy Tail, fine. There was no way in hell he was going to let this drag him down, he'd make it home eventually.

Nami sat watching Natsu for a moment, it was clear he was coming to terms with something. It didn't look like good terms from where she was sitting after she had just bandaged several serious injuries. She didn't know the particulars but the faster she got away from all of this, the safer she would be. She didn't need whatever trouble was following this guy around back at Cocoyasi, there was trouble there enough as it was.

"_I've got to ditch these guys soon. Who ever it is after this guy… it doesn't look like they will be holding back." _She figured with a nod to herself before the echoing sound of a cannon being fired echoed out causing her to groan as Natsu once more sat up, eyes slightly wide.

"What was that?" The Dragon Slayer questioned.

"The idiot Captain." Nami muttered before going to push him back down. "Stay still and don't move, I'm not bandaging you up again." She growled but Natsu simply batted her hand away in annoyance and unsteadily got to his feet. Nami watching for a minute, seeing that he had the strength to stand at least dispute his injuries. So much for needing rest, the damn idiot was like Zoro, everyone she had met recently were freaks. "Follow me, I'll introduce you." Natsu nodded as he headed after the navigator before she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm Nami." Natsu nodded and followed her out of her room. Leading Natsu out through the storage room, Natsu blinking away the glare of the sun as he stepped outside onto the deck of the ship. Just like before, there was no motion sickness, he wasn't sure as to why he was no longer affected by it, but he wasn't about to question why his biggest weakness was gone.

"Luffy, Usopp, what are you two idiots doing?" Nami questioned seeing the two loading another cannonball into the depths of the canon chamber, Nami taking a quick glance out over the railing to see a small rock formation rising out of the waves.

"Canon fire practice." Luffy told her as he looked out at where his first cannon ball had landed, seeing that it hadn't hit the obvious target. "But it's not going very well." He added tilting his head, unsure what he had done wrong to make him miss his shot. Natsu glanced over at what the target was and mentally shrugged, he was no expert on the matter Bisca and Alzack might have known but he had no clue why they had missed it. He wasn't sure what to think of his rescuers now that he got a look at them. Just a small group of people seemingly thrust together by circumstances.

"I'm telling you, let the expert handle it!" Usopp declared thrusting his thumb at himself, Luffy stepping out of the way as Usopp began to change the aim of the cannon. "Judging from the flying distance of the last one… this should do it!" He declared as he nodded. Luffy finished loading the next cannonball into the firing chamber as Usopp readied the gunpowder. Lighting the fuse Usopp grinned. "Fire!"

BOOM~!

Just like before the echoing sound of the cannon roared out over the ocean Natsu wincing slightly his senses not having fully recovered and with everything heightened the sound of cannon fire felt like a building crashing down around him, however Natsu was still able able to witness the cannonball shoot from the barrel of the cannon and head straight for the rock formation that was the intended target. He was surprised to find that the cannonball hit it's mark on the first try.

"Awesome! You hit it on the first try!" Luffy shouted in excitement as he watched the rock formation crumble down into the ocean.

"I really hit it..." Usopp mumbled, surprised at his own achievement.

"It's decided!" The Captain declared. "You'll be the crews sniper!" Luffy acknowledged as he grinned at the long nosed teen.

"What! I still don't get to be the Captain even after you've seen my superiority!?" Usopp shouted.

"No! I'm still the Captain!" Luffy declared as he turned about to proclaim that it was lunch time before he spotted Nami and Natsu standing just outside the door that led to the Merry's storage room where he and Usopp had pulled the cannon from. His grin widened, his eyes starting to sparkle at a possible new adventure as he cleared the distance from the cannon to the Navigator and Dragon Slayer in record time. "Hey new guy! Join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. "You totally fell out of the sky! Are you an alien!? Are you a musician!? Where did you come from! Are their islands in the sky!? How cool! Nami to the sky!" Nami face palmed as she hung her head, muttering about her idiotic Captain.

Natsu couldn't help but let a grin come to his face, the guy was full of energy that was for sure. Although Natsu had no chance of keeping up with the half a dozen questioned barraged at him he did figure out from his first question that he was at least the Captain of the crew, and from Nami's earlier statement of idiotic Captain, she meant this straw hat wearing teen. Taking a glance over Luffy's shoulder he saw the long nosed teen slightly hiding behind the cannon as if afraid of what might unfold. Picking up another scent in the air he looked up to see a green haired man leaning onto the railing from the deck above, the same one that had jumped over board to pull him from the water, or so Natsu assumed. He didn't pick up any other scents aboard, other than those on deck.

Before Natsu could say anything, offer his thanks or just a simple greeting, his stomach spoke for him. A loud gurgle sound erupted from his stomach causing everyone to pause and look at him as he rose a hand to the back of his head with a grin on his face. However the stomach rumblings of Natsu's only made Luffy's own stomach growl.

"Oi, Witch, you making lunch or what?" Zoro called down causing Nami's eye to twitch at the name calling.

"Sure, how much poison one cup or two?" Nami commented off to the side as she glanced up at the swordsman. Zoro growled under his breath as Nami smirked and turned to Luffy and Natsu. "If I have to feed you two morons I might as well eat." She explained walking up the stairs to the side. "Lunch will be ready soon, it'll cost ten thousand beri each, I'm keeping tabs so make sure to cough up the money before your bill gets to high." She explained walking past Zoro and into the cabin. Natsu simply blinked as Luffy pouted, the Dragon Slayer turning to him.

"What's a Beri?" Natsu asked only causing Luffy to blink in response before he shoved both his hands into his pockets, obviously searching for something. With an extreme look of concentration on his face he found what he was looking for before he pulled a note from his pocket to Natsu it was similar to a note of Jewel from Fiore but clearly not the same. Obviously Beri was their currency while Jewel was used in Earthland.

"It's money." Luffy stated. "Nami's not going to be happy when she realises you don't have any." Luffy grinned. "Ah well, should be fine she'll get over it, not like I've given her any… I don't have any." He grinned making Natsu sigh in relief, at least Nami would let it slide since Luffy hadn't paid the ten thousand. Still, a bit steep just for a meal wasn't it? Either way it was food, and if he had to pay Nami back he would he had the means to do so and it's not like he hadn't worked for food before.

"Right." Natsu nodded. "Guess I'll need to make some of that when I get the chance then." He added simply getting a grin from Luffy in return.

"So, who are you exactly?" Zoro questioned, still leaning on the railing making Natsu look up to the swordsman as Luffy folded his hands behind his head, waiting for the answer as well. "And why did you fall out of the sky." Luffy nodded his head eagerly, wanting to know.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned. "I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard, and I don't know why I fell out of the sky." He gave a toothy grin along side his honest answer.

"A wizard!? Like magic and stuff!?" Luffy shouted, growing even more excited. "That's so cool! Usopp, this guy's a magician!" Luffy continued, turning to the crew's new sniper.

"Really!?" The long nosed teen was instant beside Luffy, excitement in his eyes the fear of who Natsu was no longer plaguing him. "Do a magic trick! Pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

"Tell me what card I picked!" Luffy joined in, even though he hadn't pulled a card as Natsu backed up a little only be swarmed by the two, both of them urging to show them magic tricks.

* * *

X- Unknown -X

The golden entity of time was beyond furious at the human that bowed before him. Brought forth from her time and realm to stand before him once more. Since she had been a child, she had been a faithful servant to the God of Time, gifted with the very power of Chronos himself because of her faith. The power to manipulate time was a gift, while she had her moments and used that power to do incredible feats, there were times where she used it for petty reasons, to play practical jokes of all things. He had let that slide over the time she had his power. But as the Valkyrie of Alvarez bowed her head before him, there was no forgiveness from the God. She had lost a battle to a God Slayer. While there had been intervention from another time Wizard, hence the leniency that she wasn't already dead, there had to be retribution for the loss.

Dimaria was a powerful Wizard, with her ability to manipulate time not to mention take on his power in the form of a Take Over spell was beyond what any normal human could do, this also made her dangerous. For centuries, the Gods had been second only to the Dragons. Even with the Dragons now gone, there were still two large threats to the Gods title of strongest. Dragon Slayers and God Slayers along with the potential of Devil Slayers. This did not sit well with the prideful Chronos nor several other Gods.

The death of Ikusa-Tsunagi, while the weakest of the Eighteen Yakuma it was no means an easy feat to accomplish, showed that with time, the Dragon Slayers and God Slayers could very well take their position of strength away from them. Meaning that they had to be disposed of. Chronos and the other Gods would see to this.

A plan to secure their rightful place as the all powerful, formed among the Gods before the new Dragon King had ever been named. It was the death of Ikusa-Tsunagi that had set the plan into motion. The Dragon Slayers were never cast out of the Ravines of Time, still floating in suspended animation waiting for the God Slayers to join them. All types of Slayers would be joining the new Dragon King in his new world.

The last one that could ever become a threat to the power of the Gods knelt before him, while not a slayer herself she had used the powers of a God. The power of a God in the hands of a human was dangerous in it's own right, that power being able to control time was even more so. However, despite his current aggression towards the Valkyrie, the God of Time had always held a soft spot for this certain member of his faithful. It had been why he had gifted her his power in the first place.

"**Dimaria."** Chronos spoke, the blonde looking up with wide eyes. Pulled from the aftermath of the battlefield her body was marred with the injuries of her battles. "**I will not take my power from you." **Chronos spoke, the relief that flooded the woman before him was easy to read across her features.

"Thank you, Lord Chronos." Dimaria bowed her head once more. "I promise you, I will not fail you again."

"**This will be the last time we speak."** Dimaria looked up with wide eyes. "**My powers are yours now. Do with them as you see fit, no longer will you be required by the faith you believed in." **Dimaria confused by his words opened her mouth to ask a question however the God of Time rose his hand up to stop her. "**Earthland will no longer be your home, you will be cast out. I will allow you to choose any one thing from Earthland to bring with you as a boon for your years of service to me."**

"Lord Chronos please! I beg of you, I'll do anything to repair what I have done!" Dimaria pleaded.

"**Choose, Dimaria before my offer is gone." **Chronos declared causing the Valkyrie to take a step back before realising that there was no choice in this situation, she was being punished for what she had done. With a swift nod of her head she rose her eyes to meet the God of Time.

"Brandish μ." She spoke softly, lowering her head.

"**Very well, but know this." **Chronos began, his glowing white eyes fuelled by fire causing the blonde to tremble before him. "**You are not forgiven."** Before Dimaria could even open her mouth to speak, Chronos cast his arm out whisking Dimaria away.

* * *

X- Unknown -X

She didn't have much time, not with the sudden events that were transpiring among the Gods at this time. Cradled between her out stretched hands was a child of man. Power flowing into the girl that had sacrificed everything fighting the so called Valkyrie of Time that Chronos placed so much time into creating. Boreas was by no means a hateful goddess, she had delighted in the fact that her power was being used to such an extent by such a talented young Wizard.

She had watched the girl grow since her first time picking up the ancient tome that held the secrets to the Sky God Slayer magic, remembering all the times the young girl had spoken to the Goddess without ever knowing she was listening. Never could Boreas have imagined the events would turn to this magnitude. Chelia Blendy. The young Wizard would forever hold a place in Boreas heart.

This was why Boreas was gifting Chelia with the magic she had lost through the use of Third Origin. Pouring her own divine power into the young God Slayer not unlike how Chronos once did to Dimaria. While no such power as a takeover of the Sky Goddess, Chelia would be able to use her God Slaying Magic like she once had during this exile the other Gods would put her through. The only upside that Boreas could see in this for Chelia was that the young girl would have the chance to find her closest friend, her fellow Sky Maiden.

Casting the last part of power that would restore Chelia's magic, Boreas rose her hand letting the reborn God Slayer float up to return her to the Ravines of Time where Boreas was able to retrieve her from, she would join her fellow God Slayers and the Dragon Slayers in the new world where the Dragon King was now located.

"**I wish you the best, Daughters of the Sky."** Boreas called out, wishing both Chelia and the Dragon Slayer Wendy luck in their future. Since Grandeeney could not wish her daughter well, Boreas would do it for her.

* * *

X- Unknown -X

Ankhseram had no such joy in the act of exiling the Slayers of Earthland. There was an order to things. He didn't care for the title of strength nor cared that Natsu Dragneel had rejected the title of Dragon King. In truth, he didn't care about the exile either. However something wasn't sitting right with the God of Life and Death. He had felt the displays of power from Chronos and Boreas both, gifting their particular humans with power. By no means did Ankhseram intend to do this but there was something he would do for the newly titled King of Dragons of more so known to Ankhseram, E.N.D. For years Ankhseram had been at fault for the survival of Natsu Dragneel through the immortality of his brother that had been cursed upon him.

So to repay the debt, he would send his own contribution through to the new world. Some good, some bad, but that was who Ankhseram was. He was the god of life and death, the perfect contradiction. More than a dozen books floated before the God, all creations of Zeref. Powerful Demons, just like E.N.D. He would have them scattered all over this new world, each would seek out E.N.D for their own purpose whether to join him or to destroy him the choice was theirs. But that's not all Ankhseram was going to do. Ankhseram was going to bring two other Slayers into the mix, both who had died in this War that had been fought because of the curse he had placed on Zeref Dragneel. Irene Belserion and God Serena would be brought back to life in this new world. Because Ankhseram wished it and the whims of a God could be fickle.

The changes the Gods of Earthland would make to this new world would undoubtedly change the course of it's history. Ankhseram believed just having Natsu placed in this new world would have done that, however the fear of the other Gods and their actions would cause a much bigger commotion because of it. Had Ankhseram the chance, he would have enjoyed the watching the events unfold. However upon their exile, it would be impossible for the Gods to intervene any longer for they would never be able to interfere in what happened after they arrived and never would they be able to return to Earthland.

Casting the books away to the Ravines of Time where the Slayers awaited their fate, Ankhseram began to prepare for the revival of the two Dragon Slayers. They would all be exiled shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

A small groan escaped Brandish as she came too. Mind foggy on what happened to her, one moment she was readying to head to the port of Hargeon to board a Ship ready to take her and Dimaria back to Alvarez having no need to stay in Fiore any longer now that the war was over. Now she was suddenly awakening as if she had been asleep with no recollection of what had happened. Opening her eyes, she saw Dimaria above her, Brandish's head clearly lying on the War Maiden's thighs. A lot had happened between the two during the War against Fairy Tail and all the other Fiore guilds, something Brandish knew was troublesome but figured the friendship with Dimaria wasn't worth throwing away.

In some aspects, Dimaria was her only friend... not that either had a lot of friends. The images of two former enemies passed through her mind, a particular well endowed blonde and a handsome pinkette. No, they weren't friends. Despite what Natsu may have told her, they simply held the same goal as ending the pointless fighting. Dimaria, despite their prior hostility towards one another, was her only friend, she was sure of that.

Raising her head off the blonde Spriggans lap, Brandish sat up looking around the area. She half expected them to be on a ship, after all that's what she could remember where they were headed. But that was not the case, and this was certainly not the war torn Fiore that they had invaded. No, instead they were surrounded by lush green grass, no trace of the destruction the war or Acnologia had brought in their wake. Brandish rose to her feet as Dimaria continued to sleep lightly behind her. Dimaria was never a heavy sleeper.

Brandish's coat lightly blew in the breeze as she looked around the area; numerous windmills spotted the landscape along with livestock as she looked around the area. There were mountains to the East, covered by lush jungles and from what she could see the tip of a tall tower poking over the hills showing some kind of civilisation in that direction.

However, what concerned the Spriggan the most was the fact she couldn't sense any magic. Apart from her own inner magic circuits along with Dimaria's depleted magic, there was nothing else. No nearby lacrima, no Wizards about, nothing. It was if nothing around the two Spriggan housed an ounce of magic power. Tapping at her forehead with a frown as she tried to figure the situation out, she tried to recall what had happened. However, despite focusing there was nothing.

She recalled hearing the celebration after Acnologia fell, it was honestly a relief that the Dragon Slayers had managed to win; Acnologia was a beast neither she nor any of the other Spriggans wished to face. The only ones capable of facing the Dragon and surviving the encounter were August, Irene and Zeref. But to think the Dragon Slayers had pulled it off... a smile came to her face, Natsu really was something else.

Shaking the image of the grinning man from her thoughts she continued to recall what had happened afterwards. Hargeon had definitely been their destination, Dimaria had been quiet after their last encounter with the Dragon Slayer the War Maiden truly traumatised by what had happened with Natsu, how he had overcome her time magic. Glancing down at the blonde, a frown marred Brandish's face; the magic restraining cuffs were nowhere in sight and Brandish had yet to remove them, and hadn't planned to do so until they were out at sea on their way home.

"Mari." Brandish began, kneeling down before the blonde, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Mari, wake up." Dimaria's eyelids fluttered open revealing her brown eyes. It took a moment for the Spriggans eyes to focus before she spotted Brandish before her, a small smile coming to her face.

"Randi." She breathed out. "Good morning." She let out a small yawn however winced, her injuries still severe, her body still covered in numerous burns from the overwhelming power of E.N.D's rampage. However, as Brandish watched Dimaria look over her tattered uniform, the blonde looked up with wide eyes, the uneasiness present in them gave Brandish a horrible feeling in her gut as Dimaria came to the realisation of something.

"R-Randi." Dimaria breathed out, her voice shaky as her form began to tremble. "L-Lord Chronos... he... he..." She uttered, tears running down her face before she lurched forward grabbing Brandish hugging the green haired Spriggan. Brandish frowned as Dimaria cried on her shoulder, she knew of Dimaria's estranged relationship with the God of Time, but she didn't know the particulars.

"Mari, where are we?" Brandish questioned, figuring the blonde Spriggan might know of their situation a bit more considering the position that she awoke in. However when Brandish asked, Dimaria stiffened considerably causing Brandish to frown, she knew something about this entire situation. Dimaria raised her head up, tears continuing to run down her face as she stared at Brandish, guilt clearly written all over her face.

"Lord Chronos." Dimaria whispered softly, lowering her gaze. "He saw fit to banish me from Earthland for my failure at the hands of the God Slayer." Brandish's eyes widened, she hadn't even known something like that could happen. "I... I couldn't bare leaving things as they were between us Randi." She continued, raising her eyes to meet Brandish's own. The moment their eyes locked, the guilt she saw in Dimaria's eyes. She knew instantly why she had such a gut feeling.

"You brought me with you." Brandish stated completely stunned, falling back onto her haunches on the grass eyes wide. No wonder she couldn't feel a presence of magic around her. This was no longer Earthland, the Spriggan were privy to the information that was gathered about the parallel universe that was Edolas, however from the reports she had read through this was not that parallel universe simply by the fact of her magic power. After Edolas was revealed to Alvarez, August performed extensive research on it when Brandish had been younger; he told her much about Edolas. This was somewhere completely knew, somewhere only the Gods could place them.

Dimaria's pleas of forgiveness fell on deaf ears as Brandish sat stunned. To suddenly be placed away from everything you knew, how was she supposed to react to this? She had been determined to return to Alvarez, help the remaining Spriggan put the Empire she had grown up in, dedicated her life to serving, back on the right track no longer being the puppets of an Emperor who truly cared nothing for his people.

How was she supposed to do that now? How was she suppose to find Aquarius' key? She had finally confronted her life's biggest goal in meeting Lucy Heartfilia, yes the results had not been what she had imagined but she believed her mother would be proud of how the situation unfolded. Dimaria had her head down as she apologised repeatedly through sobs, Brandish finally snapping out of her dazed state of mind.

"Why? Why me Dimaria?" Brandish questioned.

"You're the only thing I have left." Dimaria told her honestly, not in the way that she thought of Brandish as a possession, no after her own imprisonment after her defeat by the God Slayer, she had come to realise just how much Brandish's friendship meant to her. It was why she felt so betrayed when she saw Brandish casually conversing with the enemy as if she had betrayed them. Why she felt as if she had nothing left in the world. Until she had been brutally beaten by E.N.D and had witnessed Brandish still alive did she realise how much Brandish truly meant to her.

"Lord Chronos has abandoned me. I'm no longer fit to be called a Spriggan." She attempted to wipe her eyes; however more tears just continued to fall as she looked up at Brandish with such sorrow. "I couldn't bear being alone in this world!" She wailed.

Brandish could see how broken Dimaria was over this, how much pain she was in. It didn't change their situation and blaming Dimaria for it wouldn't change it either. She also relied on Dimaria. If the roles were reversed, Brandish probably would have done the same thing. Standing on her feet, her coat flowing behind her in the wind as she looked down at Dimaria who looked up through the tear filled eyes. Brandish offered her hand, a look of relief passed over Dimaria's face as she took the offered hand and was pulled up to her feet.

"You look terrible." Brandish uttered causing Dimaria to laugh as she tried to wipe the tears from her face only to feel Brandish grip the loose fabric over the side of her stomach that had been thoroughly burnt off to reveal her skin beneath it, only for Brandish to tear of a small slither of fabric. Dimaria watched Brandish for a minute, confused to why she had done such, however once she saw the fabric in Brandish's hands turn to the size of a blanket she understood as Brandish wrapped the once small piece of fabric around the blonde's shoulders and pulled it in close.

"You'll also need a doctor, neither of us has healing magic and those injuries need to be treated." While Brandish could indeed shrink her injuries that wouldn't solve the more grievous internal injuries she had endured.

"Yeah." Dimaria nodded softly, fully aware of the injuries she had sustained. That pink haired woman, Porlyusica, had healed the life threatening wounds, but she still wasn't fighting fit. "Brandish... thank you." She whispered softly. Brandish didn't say anything as she turned, scanning the landscape. She didn't truly feel like trekking through the jungle to that tall tower she had seen. Raising a hand to her brow she searched the open grasslands that were spotted with windmills around before she spotted it, a small town on the water's edge not that far in the distance, it wouldn't take that long to get to it either.

"A fishing village?" Brandish mused aloud to herself. "Come on." Dimaria nodded as she followed Brandish down the hill to where they came to a dirt track that led straight to the village. Immediately upon entering the town both Spriggan were the instant topic of the small town. Not just because they were new arrivals either, it was definitely their state of dress that brought the attention of the town's people.

"Randi, we need information and I doubt we have this world's currency to ask for a doctor." Dimaria spoke calmly.

"Right." Brandish nodded, heading to the only place that looked to be some kind of establishment. Partys Bar. Heading straight for the building, most of the villagers intimated by the sudden determination that crossed the woman's face as Dimaria followed after her keeping a careful watch on the people around her as they entered the bar which was empty, except for one person.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a moment." A woman called, having heard the two enter as she came from inside the back with a welcoming smile on her face, and surprising the two she didn't bat an eyelash at either of the them. "Hello, you must be new to Foosha Village." She suggested.

"We are." Brandish nodded walking forward, her heels tapping on the floorboards as she walked, Dimaria looked around before taking a seat at the bar feeling drained having not had the time to regain her strength. "We're looking for information." She suggested. "I don't have any money but if there is anything you can tell us..." She trailed off however the woman seemed more concerned with Dimaria. Frowning, Brandish turned to Dimaria only to see her breathing heavily causing Brandish's eyes to widen. "Mari!" Dimaria fell from her chair onto a heap into the ground as Brandish rushed to her side.

"S-Sorry, Randi." Dimaria breathed out, clutching at her burns beneath the enlarged cloth she was using as a coat. Brandish quickly removed it only to see that what Porlyusica had healed had reopened in their trek to the town, blood staining Dimaria's stomach. The woman quickly rushed out the door causing Brandish to grit her teeth, eyes fixed in a glare thinking the woman had abandoned them.

"_I need to find a doctor!"_ Grabbing Dimaria, the blonde limp in her arms as she rushed out the door, however Brandish's eyes shot wide open to see the woman from the bar already returning with what looked to be a doctor. Brandish fell to her knees feeling unsteady as the doctor quickly began to look Dimaria over after Brandish laid her down, eyes wide and frantic as she watched the doctor call for two men to help him move her to his clinic. Brandish tried to follow however the woman stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do for your friend right now, please let the doctor do his work." She urged as Brandish stared down at her, she could see that the woman was just trying to help. With a slight nod, Brandish stood down her shoulders relaxing to the point that they began to tremble. Dimaria was so intent not to be alone in this world, she had almost let Brandish fall into the same thing Dimaria feared. "Hey, she'll be okay. Mari that is." The woman smiled. "Come on inside, I'll cook you up a meal. Free of charge." She smiled. "I'll even see if I can get you that information you're after."

"T-Thank you." Brandish breathed out in disbelief, this woman had no need to help her, why was she going so far.

"I'm Makino."

"Brandish μ." Brandish introduced herself as Makino led her into Partys Bar.

* * *

**Chelia**

"Hey." A voice called out, causing the God Slayer to slowly regain her senses, her mouth dry as she took in a deep breath. "You alive over there?" It seemed to be getting closer and as consciousness started to return she came to realise she was wet... not only that, water kept running over her. "Oi, if you're alive and ignoring me I'll kill you!" A groan escaped her lips as another wave, this time slightly larger than what she had been accustomed to hit her causing her to let out a slight 'eep' of surprise as she quickly sat up abruptly, startling the one who had been approaching.

Chelia looked around with wide eyes as another wave ran over the sand she was sitting on; her clothing was completely soaked clinging to her as she sat in shallow water. Looking around, the ocean lay before her as she sat on a beach. Turning her attention to the beach behind her she spotted something strange.

Not far from where she was seated in the water, was a formation of rocks. What was strange was the obvious orange tri-hat poking from behind it while not the whole hat just a part of it, revealing to her that a person was obviously hiding there. She summarised that the person had been the one to call out to her, but by the appearance it looked to be that of a small child?

"H-Hello?" Chelia called out as she turned onto her knees and pushed herself up to her feet, water dripping from her clothes, having changed from the ruined jacket that had once been Wendy's, its fabric had torn when her body had grown from Third Origin, not to mention the damage it took from her fight with the member of the Spriggan Twelve. She now wore a simple blue spaghetti strapped top with her white skirt. When Chelia witnessed the hat move to reveal a small face. It barely took a moment before she had to hold back a laugh, there was a clown. A tiny clown!

"Damn it! What are you laughing at?!" The disproportioned clown shouted jumping from behind the rock he was hiding behind, this only made Chelia unable to hold back her laughter. His stature was just too hilarious, along with his super serious expression. Full blown laughter bellowed from her lips causing her to miss the marks that clearly labelled the midget clown as a pirate. The echo of laughter only infuriated the pirate that much more. "Why you!" He shouted running forward; however the moment he saw the wave growing behind the laughing girl, it was too late. Even already in his current state, his power had one grave weakness. Sea Water. The wave washed over the unsuspecting God Slayer and in turn crashed down onto the clown pirate.

Chelia gasped as she jumped to her feet, the unsuspecting wave having crashed down on her caused her face to slam into the sand, the wave was already pulling the current back towards the ocean. With a red nose she stumbled out of the water and onto the safety of dry land. However as she looked around, there was no sign of the tiny clown.

"Gah! Help! Can't swim!" Chelia quickly turned to the water only to see that he clown had been dragged out by the sea and was struggling to keep his head above water. Without hesitation Chelia turned for the water and ran into the surf, keeping her eyes on the tiny clown she watched with wide eyes as he went under.

"Hang on!" Chelia cried diving beneath the waves, her eyes stung as he opened them beneath the sea water but she caught sight of a shadow and swum desperately towards it. Grabbing the clown with one arm she used her other to swim back to the surface. With a gasp she broke through the surface and began to swim back to land with the aid of the waves she managed to make it quickly. The clown pirate seemed to be breathing fine and he looked up at the sky with a seeming angry determination, as it he had been through much and wasn't about to give up. "I'm sorry for laughing at you." Chelia smiled gently.

"Well you should be." The pirate huffed, forcing himself up before looking away, scratching at his cheek. "Thank you, for pulling me out of the water." He muttered softly, barely enough for Chelia to hear causing her to smile broadly at him, and as if a force of habit, something she had never really thought much of as her time as a Wizard, wind swirled around her causing the small pirate to look back at her with wide eyes as her clothes were dry in an instant by the strong winds growing around her. By the time she was finished; even Chelia's eyes were wide at what she herself had just done. After all... she wasn't supposed to have magic any longer, only having activated her magic by habit having had it for so long.

"W-W-What was that just now!? What did you do!?" The pirate shouted at her as he backed away nervously. If he had to fight his saviour he would.

"M-Magic... it was magic!" She exclaimed happily looking down at her hands, for the first time since awakening she felt the flow of her magic circuits. Unlike when she had come down from the enhancement of Third Origin, she could feel magic once again. Tears welled up in her eyes; she had thought she had lost the ability to use magic that was what Ultear had warned both Wendy and Chelia about. "_It's not remnants of magic either; I can feel the magic replenishing itself with each breath."_ Tears ran down her face, having believed she had no chance of using magic once more she let out a wail as she fell to her knees surprising the pirate. He was unsure of what to make of the sudden situation, but magic? Surely it was a jest, but she had been swimming and had rescued him from drowning so it wasn't a Devil Fruit.

"_Just what kind of power does she possess?"_ He thought, the clown pirate known as Buggy the Clown was known far and wide, as far as he was concerned. Seen untold powers all over the Grand Line when he had been a part of Gol D. Roger's crew and then once he had become Captain of his own crew before sailing to the East Blue. But never had he heard someone actually believe in magic of all things. Magic was illogical, a fantasy. Some believed Devil Fruits to be magic, but that couldn't be true. She was young surely, but old enough to know magic wasn't real, right? Not to mention her strange circumstance of being unconscious on the beach like she had been.

Putting the whole magic and strange power aside for the moment, Buggy stepped forward to the wailing girl. This only brought up the question of how he was supposed to deal with the crying. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, however the sudden act of his teeth clicking brought her attention to him once more. Wiping at her eyes to remove the tears she looked at Buggy only to tilt her head slightly, her pig tails hanging at the movement.

"Why don't you have a torso?" Chelia questioned, having come to the circumstance that there was definitely odd about his stature and upon pulling him from the water she had discovered that only his arms and legs along with his head was in place, which in a sense should be impossible. However she had come to learn that the things right before her eyes could be explained.

"Don't ask such personal questions!" Buggy shouted at her, clearly agitated at having to remember his defeat. "How would you like it if I suddenly asked why you were crying, huh!? Not very sensitive now is it?" He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from her. Chelia giggled slightly but nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, here as a sign of apology." She smiled, raising her hands up Buggy's eyes widening as the wind began to pick up before turning black in her outstretched palm. With a simple blow from her mouth the small swirl of black wind raced across to him, he fully expected it to blow him off his feet however just like it had done her; it dried his clothing removing the stamina draining seawater from him. He immediately felt better now that he was no longer soaked. Buggy looked at her with a quizzical eye; there was no denying she had power. "I'm Chelia Blendy, it's nice to meet you Mr Clown." She smiled at him.

"It's Captain." He huffed. "I'm Captain Buggy of the Buggy Pirates, don't you forget it!" He declared with pride.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" She gave a salute with a grin. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where we might be?" She questioned.

"On a deserted island in the East Blue, not far from Orange Town... that rubber idiot couldn't have flung me that far." He muttered that last part silently to himself. "_Curse you rubber boy, I'll get you one day!"_ He declared mentally.

"Um." Chelia began once more. "Is that uh, maybe near Fiore?" She asked hopefully. She didn't understand how she had come to be on the beach, with her magic back in her possession. However one thing was for sure, she felt strange, not a bad strange but a feeling as if someone had cast her off with good wishes. While she was uncertain about her circumstances, she knew the feeling of a God's power, especially the goddess Boreas.

Chelia knew that somehow Boreas was the reason she had her power back and possibly the reason as to why she had suddenly awoken on an uncharted island of all places. The last thing she remembered before awakening was being with everyone holding hands she had been holding hands with Carla and Lyon as they tried to seal Acnologia away with the use of Fairy Sphere. She knew that the Dragon had been defeated but after that, nothing.

"Fiore?" Buggy questioned as the God Slayer looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Never heard of it, now I'm setting out to find my crew and achieve my vengeance!" He declared marching off down the beach only for Chelia to spot a roughly built raft. Had the small clown built it on his own? Wait, vengeance? Who was he after!?

"Wait!" Chelia called, getting to her feet and running after the short clown, it didn't take more than a dozen strides from her longer legs to catch up to his shorter leg span and she skid into the sand in front of him. "Please, I need your help." With another 'tch' Buggy glared up at her, this girl keeping him from setting sail was beginning to be a pain. He should have just left her to be dragged out to the ocean.

"I have somewhere to be!" Buggy shouted. "I don't need a tag along! You'll only pull me down!"

"I promise I won't! Please, just take me to a port and I'll find my way from there!" Chelia pleaded getting a groan from Buggy in response as he held a hand to his face, he didn't need this. He'd already dealt with enough ever since he had been thrown from Orange Town. The moment he found Straw Hat, he'd damn well make the idiot pay for what he had done to him and his crew! About to declare that she couldn't come she stopped him. "I did save your life."

"Gah!" Buggy shouted as if being shot. "Fine." He muttered. "Just... just until we reach the next port! Then you're on your own!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Chelia jumped up and down happily before she turned and ran for the small raft. "I'll help you pull the raft to the water!" Buggy groaned as he watched her run along the sand only to sweat drop as she let out a loud 'eep' only to fall flat on her face having tripped on the sand.

"_This is going to be more trouble than it's worth."_ Buggy groaned as he made his way for his raft, passing the sheepish Chelia as he did so.

* * *

**Sting**

"NATSU!" The roar escaped his lips before he knew what was happening; the after remnants of his last thoughts of what had transpired before having fallen unconscious. He had shot up in the bed he was in. Pain flooded his entire body and he was forced to hunch over holding his shoulder that had once been pierced with the large cross of the strange blonde headed Spriggan guy, his injuries not fully healed from dealing with the Spriggan that claimed to be Zeref's son.

However as he rolled over onto his side clutching at his shoulder he found bandages beneath his hand. With great effort he sat up, making sure to be careful not to over exert him or aggravate his injuries he looked over his form, the majority of his injuries had been bandaged and treated.

It was odd, if he had been treated than his injuries would have been healed by now, sure his stamina was another thing entirely but the use of healing magic that the guilds possessed, why weren't his injuries healed to the extent that they should be. Raising his head, to search his surroundings a frown marred his face as he took in both the unfamiliar surroundings and scents.

The room wasn't what he was use to, very plan by what he saw. Nothing of interest in particular, not a single recognisable scent in the air, nothing was recognisable which put the Dragon Slayer on edge. With a groan he raised his hand up to his head, the last thing he remembered was being in the dimension that Acnologia had dragged them too, fighting the beast of the Apocalypse had been the hardest fight any of them had to do, but Natsu had done it.

With all of their power, Natsu had thrown the final punch and ended the King of the Dragons. It should have all been over, but it wasn't. That was clear when the dimension had started to collapse in on itself. All the Dragon Slayers had witnessed it, he wasn't exactly sure what he had witnessed but something had dragged Natsu away from the exit to Earthland. They figured it was Acnologia, but the ancient Dragon Slayer had already passed on. It was something else that had dragged Natsu into the depths of time itself. The only ones that might be a possibility of causing such were the Gods.

As Sting's memory began to clear, he came to the realisation that Natsu hadn't been the only one trapped in the rift between reality and time. No, after Natsu had been dragged away by what Sting assumed to be a God, or several, the opening to Earthland shut before any of the Dragon Slayers could escape. They had also been dragged into whatever it was that grabbed Natsu. But that was all Sting could remember before awakening here, in this room. His hearing suddenly picked up rushed footsteps, before the door slammed open the woman that emerged from outside had a frantic look on her face, it was clear to Sting that she had picked up his earlier shout and was coming to investigate.

The woman looked to be fairly young with dark brown eyes behind rectangular glasses with a red frame and wore her black hair between chin- and shoulder-length. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink floral design with a white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat over it. She wore a pair of blue jeans with black shoes. However the moment she barged in front of the door, her feet seemed to get caught among themselves in her hurried state and straight down she went causing Sting to wince, no matter who you were, that had to be both painful and embarrassing.

"Ow." The woman mumbled as her glasses fell from her face.

"Are you okay?" Sting questioned, he wasn't exactly in a position to get out of the bed and help her at the moment.

"Yeah." She said picking her glasses back up and sitting them atop her head as she rose up to her feet. "I'm Master Chief Petty Officer, Tashigi." The woman introduced herself. "I heard you shouting, are you alright?" She questioned, walking over to a chair that was by his bedside. Sting watched her for a few moments as she took a seat before nodding.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Marine Base infirmary." Tashigi told him. "A few Marines saw you down at the docks, you were washed ashore it seems." She explained to him, Sting only frowned slightly as the woman continued. "Do you remember your name?"

"Sting Eucliffe." Sting told her, seeing no point in hiding his name after she herself had introduced herself, title and all. "Don't worry; it doesn't seem to be any permanent damage." He told her getting a happy smile in return. It was clear to the Dragon Slayer that she was worried about such things when she asked him if he remembered his name and figured it'd be best to erase the thought.

Sting fell quiet for a few minutes, it was clear that these Marines were obviously a force of authority from what he understood. They wouldn't bring him back with the intent to treat him be they criminals or anything of the sought. But this might be to his advantage, if they were willing to help him they might be able to offer aid in searching for Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers. Who knew where they were or how they had gotten here, the first thing was that they had to get back together. Then they could figure out how to get back to Earthland. If that was even possible.

"Do you recall what happened before you awoke here?" The woman asked, her tone shifting to an official one. "Were you attacked, your injuries were quite severe and some of the Doctors thought that they might lose you a few times." She explained. "Any detail that you share, it will help in the investigation that we'll conduct." Sting frowned slightly at that, he couldn't exactly go into detail about what had happened to him and expect them to beleive it, he could hardly believe it himself.

"It's really nothing; my injuries were my own carelessness." He explained surprising the officer, he couldn't spin a story that he was suddenly attacked, this woman really seemed like she would try and find the culprit and he wasn't about to let that happen, it would be a waste of her time. Also, even trying to explain the truth to her would probably throw him in an asylum of some sought, plus a little white lie wasn't going to harm anyone.

He wasn't ignorant to the fact he wasn't in Earthland any longer, he doubted whatever had acted within the Ravines of Time to stop them from returning to Earthland wouldn't simply be satisfied by placing them around Earthland and call it a day; no it was clear this was no longer Earthland. "But, I am searching for someone." This perked the young woman's interest as she produced a pen and a small notebook.

"Can you give me a description?" She questioned getting a nod from the Dragon Slayer as he gave the woman his description; it wasn't hard to forget Natsu Dragneel after all. "I'll give this to every patrol and if he's in Loguetown, we'll find your friend." She explained with a smile getting a nod from Sting who let out a sigh of relief, at least he would have help in his search if he wasn't in this Loguetown then he would eventually have to venture elsewhere and to do that there was one more thing he would need to get to start his search.

"Would you happen to know where I can get some freelance work?" He questioned, this obviously surprised Tashigi by the look on her face. "I'm out of money you see and to search for my friend, I'll at least need that." Sting told her.

"I see, I see." She hummed in thought as she tapped her chin with her pen. Her eyes went over his form, he didn't seem to be hindered by his injuries too much and he was healing well he'd be up before long. While it might take a few more days before he was up on his feet there was a clear sign about him that he was a capable fighter, despite his injuries. While Marines didn't usually hire them, especially in Loguetown because of Captain's Smoker influence they weren't in high demand but there were several pirates out on the seas that were rather dangerous. With the term freelance, it was clear he wasn't looking to settle down in Loguetown and was intent on moving on if this Natsu Dragneel person wasn't present in town.

"You can always try the Bounty Hunter office for bounties." Tashigi started. "Pirates don't tend to come to Loguetown, or at least not openly because of Captain Smoker. But the bounty office here deals with all the bounty hunters in the area, so if you're looking for a large amount of money and have the skill to go after bounties. I would suggest it. There are plenty of bounties in the East Blue to go after."

"A Bounty Hunter, huh." He mused quietly to himself. "_Shouldn't be much more different from Guild Work if that's the case, it's not uncommon for the Magic Council to sign arrest orders to strong guilds." _Sting added mentally, he was definitely capable of bringing in a few pirate bounties... well maybe if they came on land first. Maybe there would be other bounties, like bandits or something that way he wouldn't have to get on a boat anytime soon. But if he really had to get on a boat to make some money, he would force himself to push through.

"But you'll need to be on your feet and fighting fit before you accept any bounties." Tashigi assured him as she rose from her chair. "I'll have the doctor come and have a look at you, check to see how you're healing." She continued with a smile. "It was nice to meet you Sting."

"Likewise, and thanks for all your help." Sting smiled at her getting a nod from Tashigi as she left the room leaving Sting in silence once more. He laid in bed for a time, looking out the window seeing a few seagulls flying by. He knew it wouldn't be any kind of situation he had ever been in before, but he wasn't going to let his situation bring him down. He had to believe he had been cast away to the same placed the other Dragon Slayers had been, he'd need to find all of them and once he did then he'd feel more at ease.

Natsu, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Erik. He truly believed all of them were here. All he had to do was find them. They had to get back to Earthland, that's where they belonged; their families would be waiting for them. But they didn't have to rush, Acnologia was defeated and they were out of harm's way. Right now, it wasn't a pressing issue to get back as soon as possible; it wouldn't be a short search either. Any one of the other six could be all over the world, this was just the start of his journey no way was it going to be a short one.

"We'll all make it home together." He breathed out with a grin, he knew that both Minerva and Yukino along with all the other members of Sabertooth will look out for the rest of the guild until he and Rouge returned. _"Until then, we'll be fighting our way back if we have too."_

* * *

**Natsu**

"I knew I could sense the presence of a new King." A voice breathed out causing Natsu to shift uncomfortably at the tone of voice amidst the darkness; he felt a presence unlike any other although the power felt familiar in some way he just couldn't place it. The darkness was completely wrapped around him and completely drenched in the unknown power. "You refused the title of King from Acnologia; it's because of you we're in this situation."

"Screw you!" Natsu snarled only getting an echoing chuckle in return, definitely feminine in tone.

"I by no means hold a grudge, given my prior predicament, Dragon King." The voice spoke once more, a hint of amusement in her voice at his quick temper. A shiver ran down Natsu's spine, he didn't know why but the woman's voice was unnerving him. The way she called him King, he didn't like it. "In fact, I'm grateful." Natsu was still unable to pick up where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you!?" Natsu shouted into the darkness.

"You're just like Zeref described." The woman chuckled lightheartedly.

"You know Zeref!?" Natsu shouted out once more, his eyes focusing on the darkness expecting an attack any second however none came.

"I was a member of the Spriggan Twelve." She stated. "Irene Belserion." Natsu blinked once, then twice as the darkness filled with silence.

"Who?" Her laughter reached him once more as Natsu scowled in annoyance as he looked around the darkness. "Gah! Show yourself already!" He roared, frustrated at not having the person in front of him to argue with, if he was just hearing voices in his head again he was going to go insane, he was sure of it.

"I currently don't have the power to physically manifest in your mind." Irene spoke gently. "It seems I have yet to fully recover my magic power, it's taking what I currently have to talk with you now. From what I can gather, I'm currently in a deep state of unconsciousness and am communicating with you through telepathy. Something easy to do when you're communicating with another Dragon Slayer, for someone of my power that is." Natsu clicked his teeth in annoyance at the condescending tone she was using, he knew the Twelve Spriggan were strong, she didn't need to rub it in, not when he had defeated several of the Spriggan on his own. "I feel that when I've gathered enough strength, I'll awaken in time."

"Just what do you want?" Natsu growled, not fully trusting of this voice inside his head, last time he had been inside his mind and communicating with someone he had been on the cusp of death.

"A warning to you, Dragon King." Her tone grew more serious. "Even now, I can still sense it inside of you. You somehow forced back its growth during the battles in Earthland, but know full well that the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed are still fighting for dominance within your body, and eventually this will come to affect you once more."

Natsu's face became serious, deep down, Natsu knew that the choice he had made hadn't changed the fact that deep down inside of him, even if they had both shrunk, the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed were still there and in time they would grow back to the same power that had almost consumed him. If not, he would neither be alive nor would he be able to use Dragon Slayer magic. Even he who was notorious for not being that smart could figure it out on his own. This woman stating the same only confirmed that fact now.

"But I have a solution, to help you adjust to the power, to allow the Demon Seed and the Dragon Seed to merge completely without taking your life from you." Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he searched the darkness, in hopes of finding the woman.

"How!?" He shouted.

"Find me, and I'll help you." Natsu clicked his teeth in annoyance. "I'll be waiting, Dragon King, or will it be E.N.D?"

* * *

Natsu awoke through the fogginess of his mind. Aware of what he had experienced was no dream. He had, had the same feeling when he had awoken after the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed had tried to merge once before when he had the visions of Zeref who had told him about his parents who he never truly knew. Sting who had told him about his bond with the other Dragon Slayers before he truly knew them after X777. Rouge who kindled his memories of Anna. Wendy who gave Natsu the information on the woman, Irene Belserion who was the very first Dragon Slayer. Gajeel who guided him along with Wendy to Igneel who informed him of the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed.

Yes, in fact Natsu had heard the name Irene before, he had heard mention of her name across the battlefield during Alvarez's invasion but hadn't seen her. He had no idea what kind of woman she was or what kind of Wizard, but he did know she was a Dragon Slayer. This only made things more confusing for the pink haired Wizard. Sure he didn't expect the other six he knew to be the only Dragon Slayers. But she seemed to know an awful lot about their current situation, despite not having told him anything.

"_Just what the hell am I supposed to do, find this woman? And her being here, does that mean the other Dragon Slayers are here?" _Natsu clicked his teeth as he stared up at the ceiling, swaying gently in the hammock that he had been given to sleep in. "Just how did she get here, I was the only one pulled away from the others right? She wasn't even in that weird place with Acnologia." He spoke aloud to himself raising his hands to fold them behind his head. "She said something about being unconscious somewhere, not much help when trying to find her." He muttered under his breath. "Gah, just why does some lady have the answer to fix whatever the hell is wrong with me!?"

**~BOOM~**

Natsu sat upright in the hammock, blinking in confusion at the sudden sound of cannon fire and with the way that the ship didn't move by the cannon fire, it was clear that the canon fire hadn't been fired from this ship. Leaping from the bed, feet slipping into his sandals he ran for the stairs. Breaking out onto the deck only to witness Luffy stretched over the ship and out over the ocean cannon ball in his gut.

However as Natsu was witnessing this, trying to come to terms with the fact that Luffy's body was currently defying any law of physics concerning the human body, the force that the cannon ball had been shot at, along with being at such a close proximity, it looked to be that Luffy hadn't been expecting the strength behind the shot and his grip on the figurehead broke a piece off the ear of the goat and he was sent swinging to his right, re-aiming the trajectory of where he was going to shoot the cannonball. Right at the sea restaurant that was their destination. The cannonball launched forward over the bow straight for the restaurant as Luffy impacted the back of the figurehead.

Natsu watched the cannonball blow a sizable hole in the restaurant causing cries from this aboard. Looking to his side he saw a massive ship considering the size of the one he was one was much smaller. Large letters ran up the side M.A.R.I.N.E. Natsu had no idea where to start on this situation, Nami seemed completely fed up with it all and he felt that Zoro and Usopp were more amused than anything else. Johnny and Yosaku, the two bounty hunters that had come aboard soon after Natsu had come flying out of the sky, were just as puzzled as Natsu was to the current situation.

Natsu unsure what to do about the current situation saw Nami holding onto a slip of paper and went to investigate.

"Hey, what's that?" Natsu asked walking up causing Nami to jump slightly scrunching up the piece of paper and hiding it behind her back, Natsu tilted his head slightly unsure of the reaction he had just got. Certainly strange, in the time he had been aboard he hadn't seen Nami jumpy or nervous before.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Nami told him with a forced smile before gaining a serious look on her face. "Now, have you decided what you're going to do, you still owe me money for saving your life."

"Eh!? Who charges someone for that!?" Natsu shouted stunned.

"I'm not a charity! You also owe me for cooking the meals you ate! Luffy said you had no money so you better think of a way!" The Dragon Slayer was completely speechless as Nami grinned evilly at him. "Your bill is getting pretty high there, but hurry it up or it'll only get higher." She laughed walking away.

"Damn it! I'm completely broke already!" Natsu cried, the echoing laughter of Nami could be heard over his wails.

"Big Bro Natsu!"

"Eh." Natsu turned to the two bounty hunters who had been listening to the exchange between the two.

"Since Big Bro Zoro is no longer a part of our bounty hunting trio, we have an open spot, how about it?" Yosaku asked.

"Yeah, Big Bro Zoro said you're not a pirate and not a part of Big Bro Luffy's crew, something about you just fell out of the sky." Johnny added. "Plus, with you owing Nami so much money, joining up with us should be your next step!" Johnny grinned at him while Yosaku nodded.

Natsu had thought about it since the two had come aboard, the prospect of bounty hunting, taking down pirates shouldn't be too hard right? Especially now that he wasn't getting motion sickness on boats and all. It would even be better if he got paid for it? Especially now that he wasn't getting motion sickness on boats and all. But were these two really all that competent? They didn't look it.

"I'll think about it." Natsu told them.

"Alright! We know you'll make the right choice Big Bro Natsu!" Both cheered.

"Hey! Where are you taking Luffy!" Usopp shouted causing the three to turn to see several chefs now aboard.

"We're taking him to see the head chef, he caused this damage so the Head Chef will give him the bill and if he's flat broke, he'll have to work the damages off." One of the chefs informed them as they dragged Luffy from the Going Merry.

It seemed after all the commotion it didn't take long for the restaurant to send a couple of chefs to collect the one responsible. While Nami was ready to blame it on the Marines, Luffy idiotically told him that he had sent the cannon ball flying resulting in the Chefs taking him to talk with the head chef of the Baratie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sting stood in room within Marine Headquarters in Loguetown, there were a few Marines going about their duties mostly ignoring the unknown Dragon Slayer amidst them, upon seeing that he had been brought here by Tashigi they didn't bother to question him about his reasoning for being there. Tashigi had mostly been taking care of him since he woke up, even showing him around Loguetown when she had the time and wasn't on duty. She had even introduced him to Captain Smoker and if Sting didn't know any better he'd say the Captain guy was a Smoke Dragon Slayer with how he practically reeked of the stuff and smoked.

The blonde Dragon Slayer currently had his arms crossed as he looked at the bounties on the wall. His wound's weren't as bad as expected, or at the very least the doctors that had patched him up had done a great job, either way he felt as though he had recovered enough that he felt he could at least take down a pirate or two, if they were on land that was. He was dreading the thought of going out to sea on a boat but he would have to eventually to find Natsu and the others, plus by the looks of things all the big bounties weren't in Loguetown.

But looking at all the wanted posters only one stood out amongst the others. It just so happened to be the largest bounty among the others gathered on the board that had grabbed his attention. Arlong the Saw. While the bounty was generous as an eight figure reward, it's what Tashigi had told him that Sting wanted to take the bastard down. For years there had been nothing the Marines could do because of the corruption amidst their ranks, not to mention the East Blue where they currently were didn't have the forces to take down a Fishman Crew from the Grand Line. Whatever the Grand Line was, Tashigi had said it was a dangerous place which was filled with pirates.

Sting was iffy on the details, but what Tashigi had told him about this Fishman was that no matter what, he needed to be taken down for what he had done. Meaning Sting felt he should do what he could to bring Arlong down, he was strong in his own right and he knew if Natsu had heard what he had done to the people on Conomi Island, the older Dragon Slayer would no doubt do his best to bring the Fishman down, reward or no.

It helped that the reward money would aid him fund the expedition in search for the other Dragon Slayers, Tashigi said it was a big world out there and they could be anywhere.

"Find a target yet?" A chipper voice reached Sting making the blonde turn to find Tashigi entering the room with a smile on her face, a few other Marine's entered in after her dragging a man in chains behind him. The man was cursing and shouting as the other Marines dragged him away.

"Yeah, I think so." Sting nodded pulling the poster off the wall as Tashigi approached, she offered her hand and Sting handed her the wanted poster. The Marine plucked her glasses from the top of her head and lowered them down onto her face. Her eyes immediately widened upon seeing Arlong's Wanted Poster. "If I could just borrow a boat or raft… I think I can make it." He said awkwardly knowing his motion sickness would hit until he was back on dry land. That was before Tashigi slammed the poster against the wall and glared at him.

"Do you think this is a joke, you're still recovering and you want to go after the most wanted pirate in the entire East Blue!?" Tashigi shouted at him, gaining the attention of nearby officers, Tashigi apologised lightly for the commotion and turned back to Sting waiting for his answer.

"I'm feeling better." Sting grinned at her. "Plus, he won't expect someone like me." Figuring that magic wasn't common here, or very much non existent. He'd have the element of surprise against the fish faced guy. "Yeah, I'll take down Arlong be back for the reward money and fund my expedition to find Natsu and the others."

"I can't let you do this Sting." Tashigi told him. "Arlong is far too dangerous and he has an entire crew of Fishmen behind him."

"Trust me." Sting told him. "Some fish faced crooks won't hold me down, I'm tougher than I look." He grinned at her, surprising her at just how eager he was. "Weisslogia would never forgive me if I kicked the bucket to a fish." Tashigi held his gaze, his eyes told her that without a doubt he was intending on subduing Arlong, meaning there was only one thing she could do.

"I'll get us a boat ready." Tashigi sighed.

"Alright!" Sting cheered before something clicked. "Eh, us?"

"Yes, as I see it you're currently my responsibility and I promised that I would help find your friends." She told him. "If that just so happens to be helping you receive funds for your journey than at least I can be happy knowing you won't die of hunger, the cooks are still recovering after all the food you ate." She chuckled lightly recalling Sting's large appetite.

"Ahaha." Sting laughed awkwardly, he had been so hungry when he awoken that he almost emptied the barracks larder. "Wait, what about your Captain, Smoker?" Tashigi gained an awkward look, she still had a job to do here and Smoker just wouldn't let her go off and fight Arlong.

"I'll tell him when I get back." Sting just grinned at her, she knew to do the right thing but she didn't want to be held back by the rules but still wanted to abide by them. The situation with Arlong was probably weighing heavily on several Marines in Loguetown, a corrupt officer aiding a criminal would be something one couldn't just do something about, especially if you didn't have rank. If he could help her in anyway of sorting this situation out, he would do so. He owed her his life afterall.

Sting had to smile as she began to give a detailed plan on how they would leave Loguetown, she would have fit right in at Sabertooth. As the Master, or former Master seeing as he wasn't there anymore, he couldn't help but look at people to see if they would be a good candidate to join the Guild. It was just something he was going to have to get over, he might never make it back afterall.

"Alright! Let's go do this!" The Dragon Slayer declared. "_I know you guys will do fine without me and Rogue."_

* * *

Nami frowned as she sat on the small couch inside her room aboard the Merry. Arms folded over her chest as she stared at the small coffee table before her. Atop of it sat her problem. She knew it hadn't been here before now and it was clear that it wasn't anybody else's book, nobody else aboard the Merry could read, let alone own a book. The book was worn and tattered, she hadn't seen a book like it before. It only housed three letters on it's cover E.N.D.

Any efforts of her trying to open it had failed, and strangely enough, it was hot to the touch, not burning hot but a noticeable heat was coming from it. There was also a sense of something off about it, she didn't quite understand it but it felt, wrong, unnatural even.

"_It has to be Natsu's."_ Nami concluded, and in truth she didn't want anything to do with it, the feeling of foreboding that came from the book almost made her feel nauseous. Of course she had contemplated stealing it, selling it off and seeing how much she could get for it, although the state that it was in, probably not much and wouldn't be worth the trouble. But she had decided not to, the strange sensation she got from it made her more wary than money hungry.

Picking the book up as she rose from her seat she headed for the deck, she wanted it gone from her room. Her plan was set and she didn't want anything aboard that might make her feel worse about what she was about to do than she already did.

Still, it wasn't only the book that arose questions in her, it was Natsu himself. He was so… different. It was hard to put into words. He called himself a Wizard, but surely he was either just as big a idiot as everyone else aboard the Merry or he fully believed he was some kind of Wizard. It was beyond ridiculous to think that something as childish as magic existed, but he didn't let up.

Walking out onto deck she spotted Yosaku and Johnny talking with Natsu, they were trying to convince the pink haired man to join with them in becoming a bounty hunter. To be honest Natsu didn't seem interested in it in the slightest. It seemed as though there was something off about him as of late, the few days that they had spent at the Baratie had made him slightly restless, as if he needed to be somewhere.

"_I'll be nice and save him from those morons." _Nami thought to herself as she approached the two bounty hunters getting on Natsu's nerves, she could see he was becoming irritated. "Natsu, do you have a minute." She called making his gaze shoot to her. "I was thinking of re-wrapping your bandage."

"Sure thing." He nodded, glad to get away from Yosaku and Johnny.

"Please Big Bro, you've got to answer soon!" Johnny told him.

"Yeah Big Bro, you should really say yes." Yosaku added as Natsu pushed past them and headed towards Nami. He ignored them for the time being as Nami smiled and led him back into the cabin.

"Thanks." He mumbled as they entered the kitchen area of the ship.

"Sure, no problem they're annoying as hell." Nami sighed as they sat down at the table facing one another, Nami placing the book on the table as Natsu offered up his bandaged arm but as soon as he spotted the book he stiffened. "I thought it might be yours, I found it in my room. It must have fallen out when Luffy and Zoro brought you down to my room when you first came aboard." She explained unwrapping the bandages, she was surprised to find that the burns on his arm weren't as severe as she had first seen, there was no way that it was possible that he was healing this fast with just her basic first aid.

Looking up to his face she was surprised to see his gaze locked on the book, almost a sense of dread in his eyes. Glancing down at the book on the table she swallowed nervously, it felt a lot more ominous than it did earlier. Something was seriously wrong with this situation and she was glad it had nothing to do with her.

As for Natsu, the book sitting on the table made the reality of Irene's words and the situation with the Demon Seed sink in. The book was his Etherious connection, he was sure after Zeref had died that the book had disappeared, after all there was no trace of it when he met up with Lucy and Gray after he met up with them once he had left Mavis to deal with Zeref. He had hoped that Irene's words had just been a bluff, to scare him. But seeing the book of E.N.D and feeling it's presence concreted the fact that deep down inside of him, the Demon Seed was present once more.

Meaning that the Demon Seed and Dragon Seed within his body would once more fight for dominance and the only way to stop it, was to find Irene in this world, wherever that may be. He had no idea where he should even start looking, she herself didn't even know where she was currently.

In Natsu's honest opinion, things had gone from bad to worse rather quickly. They had been here at the Baratie for several days already, which was causing him to become restless and more irritable. Here he was stuck in the middle of the ocean with the full intention of searching for Irene to deal with this whole mess, now the Book of E.N.D had turned up here.

He needed to leave and start his search for Irene, as of yet she hadn't contacted him via the dream like she had first done, he figured she was saving her magic so that she could recover faster, she herself said she was completely drained of it all and used what little she did have to contact him. So much was up in the air at the moment, Irene another Dragon Slayer was present in this world, did that mean the other Dragon Slayers could be here, did that mean Acnologia was here? It was so frustrated not knowing anything and the worse thing was, there was nothing he could learn in his current predicament.

Luffy couldn't leave for a year, Nami was getting free food while the others weren't because of the sleazy blonde cook, Johnny and Yosaku annoying him every hour of every day to join up with them, he was about ready to jump overboard and swim to shore, whichever direction that might be. Clenching his fist as he glared down at the book as he let out a low growl.

"I need to get to somewhere I can get information." He muttered as he turned to Nami who was focusing on re-wrapping his arm. "You think Luffy would be mad if I borrowed his boat?"

"It's a ship." She corrected. "He would be livid, where do you need to get too? You've been restless for the last day or two." Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was about ready to steal the damn ship if it meant he could get away, he'd leave a note saying it was Luffy's and not to touch it.

"I have to find someone, the sooner the better and I have no idea where to even start looking." Natsu groaned in frustration. Nami frowned slightly as she watched him, she still didn't know a lot about the man that had fallen from the sky. She could see that he was getting frustrated at being stuck here. She herself was beginning to feel the same way, the Baratie wasn't that far from Conomi Island. Maybe she could help him, at least in some way.

She was planning to steal the Merry when the chance arose and the other idiots were starting to get pretty comfortable aboard the Baratie. Perhaps this would be a pretty good chance. If she snuck Natsu into Cocoyasi, he'd surely be able to find his way from there. Arlong would never think she brought a stowaway to the island and his arm could be looked at by Nako.

"_No, I can't risk Natsu being dragged into everything back home, he doesn't have a beri to his name so when Arlong goes around for the monthly taxes, he'd be completely screwed."_ She groaned as Natsu sat up from his chair, undoing the scaled scarf around his neck and grabbing the book. He tied the book in the scarf before wrapping the scarf around his waist like a belt and pulling it tight. Was that really how he was going to carry around that old Book? No wonder it was in such bad shape, it looked ancient.

"Sorry Nami." Natsu grinned down at her. "I'm borrowing Luffy's boat." Nami's jaw almost unhinged at how fast it dropped as Natsu casually walked out of the cabin and out onto deck. Quickly scrambling after him, rushing to the door she spotted Natsu heading for Johnny and Yosaku.

"Big Bro Natsu!" They both cheered. "Have you decided to join us!"

"Nope!" Natsu grinned. "Sorry, I'm refusing. I have places to be." Natsu told them.

"Reconsider Big Bro, two experienced Bounty Hunters like us can show you the ropes." Johnny told him as Natsu walked up to the two.

"Yeah, you won't get any bett… hey Big Bro Natsu, why are you grabbing our collars?" Yosaku asked, Natsu having reached up and grabbed both by collars. Natsu simply grinned as Nami watched horrified as Natsu effortlessly threw the two overboard.

"I have been wanting to do that for ages." Natsu grinned as he looked up noticing a looming shadow and tilted his head, was that another ship? It looked really beaten up,and the sails were full of holes. For a moment Natsu considered taking that one instead, but after a moment he figured he didn't need a massive ship plus it looked like it'd sink any moment. Turning back to the Merry he spotted Nami looking up with wide eyes at the massive Galleon that had just arrived.

"I'll lower the sails." Nami said, figuring it was better to leave now than deal with Krieg of all people.

"Oh, that's great." Natsu grinned already knowing he had no idea how to sail a boat, now with Nami's help it'd be much easier. "After I've finished borrowing the boat you can just return it to Luffy, this works out great." Nami almost face palmed at the naivety of the man but figured it was better than the truth.

Soon enough the Merry was out at Sea, Nami had waved goodbye to Johnny and Yosaku who had accused the both of them of stealing it, Natsu had tried to argue that they weren't stealing, Nami was going to bring it back once they were done after all. But it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as they sailed further and further away, he couldn't expect them to have Dragon Slayer hearing. Now that they were far out at Sea Natsu stood staring back in the direction of the Baratie.

"Something wrong Natsu? This was your idea." She accused him.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something back at the Baratie." Natsu told her, the resounding cries could still be heard off in the distance not to mention the explosion he had heard earlier. Maybe they should turn back?

"All the way out here? Sure sounds travels, but not that far." She scoffed, not knowing of his sensitive hearing. "It'll take us a little while to get to Conomi Islands, just don't touch anything and we'll be fine." Natsu shrugged as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Say sorry to Luffy and the others for me when you see them again, I'll make it up to them somehow for borrowing their boat." Natsu grinned at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's a ship?" She muttered, however a frown came to her face knowing she'd probably never see the friendly faces she had come to know over the last several days. From meeting Luffy and Zoro in Orange Town while stealing from Buggy, to rescuing Usopp's hometown from the Black Cat Pirates. It had been so much fun and now, she had to get back to the hell that was her reality. Deciding to change her train of thought, she turned to Natsu.

"Who are you searching for?" Nami questioned making Natsu turn to her. "You said you had to find someone right?"

"Yeah, a woman." Natsu nodded.

"That's surprising." Nami smirked, this just got a little bit juicy. Who would of thought that he'd be so desperate to find a single woman, a possible romantic case or something along those lines? "Do tell."

"Not much to tell." Natsu shrugged. "She's a Dragon Slayer too, she said that she could help me out and so I have to find her." Nami had heard him call himself a Dragon Slayer before, but now there was a second one? He seriously had a screw loose. Dragon's were a myth, just like magic he was probably brought up on one to many fairy tales.

"Do you have a name at least, you said you had no idea where to start but a name is a good start."

"Irene Belserion." Natsu told her. "She's a powerful Wizard too…" He grinned at her. "No idea what she looks like though." He chuckled making Nami groan, how was he suppose to find a person with only their name?

"How do you know she can help you if you've never seen her?" Nami asked.

"She told me, inside my head." He continued to grin.

"Oh my god you're actually insane aren't you?" She sighed, as she turned and headed off to find something less mind numbing to do.

"It's magic." Natsu added.

"Sure it is." She called back. "Freaking weirdo." She muttered under her breath thinking Natsu didn't hear, instead he just grinned. They might not believe in magic in this world, but it was there, he could feel it.

* * *

Natsu watched as they approached Conomi Island as they were ready to go ashore. It really hadn't taken them much time to get here. He was standing at the railing watching the island as they approached. Nami had finished giving him orders for docking and they were coming into the dock now. She had vanished inside saying she was getting changed so Natsu was simply waiting for her. As he stood on the deck he held the book of E.N.D in his hand. He hadn't yet had the courage to open it. He didn't know what he'd find and it scared him.

If he looked at it logically, and from what he had heard and now remembered, the Etherious were created because of him. They were failed experiments in trying to bring him back to life. All of Zeref's Demons were failed experiments in his reincarnation. It was hard to come to terms with it all but the memories that he had unlocked when dealing with the Demon and Dragon Seed's didn't lie. Everything Zeref had told him was true, they were brothers and everything Zeref had ever done was to try and bring Natsu back from the dead.

It was overwhelming and it hurt to know so many people were hurt because of it. Gray was directly affected by a Demon of Zeref with Deliora destroying his home and killing his family. At this point, he was kinda glad he was gone from Earthland, he was indirectly responsible for four hundred years of Demons. The tower of Heaven that Erza was enslaved in, was originally designed to bring him back to life. Lucy's Mother died just because she opened the Eclipse Gate which brought him and the other Dragon Slayer to the future, without one of the Celestial Keys.

Everything revolving around Zeref, four hundred years of dark history was inadvertently his fault. Everything Zeref did, he did for Natsu.

Earthland would forever be his Home, Fairy Tail would always be his Family. But there was a lot that Natsu wasn't comfortable with about going back. How would people view him as the brother of the infamous Black Wizard? How many more would have to suffer just because of Zeref's works, he was gone now but that didn't it mean everything Zeref had done went away.

"I should just throw this into the ocean." Natsu muttered slightly to himself, however he knew he couldn't do it. He had experienced his connection to the book of E.N.D when he confronted Zeref. He didn't know if it was still in effect, but he didn't want to destroy himself by destroying the book. "Irene might need it to fix whatever the hell is wrong with me." He added as he heard footsteps, Nami heading out onto deck. Tying the book in his scarf once more he fastened it around his waist.

Glancing over at the Navigator he found that she had changed like she said she would, now she wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals. He also noted something on her arm. A blue mark in the shape of a saw-nosed shark turned to the left with the tail curving inward. She also had a bag with her which presumably held her belongings. She had offhandedly mentioned that she was originally from these Islands so she might be planning to stick around for a few days before heading back to Luffy, after all Luffy was stuck at the restaurant for a year to work off his debt.

As she approached, Natsu couldn't help himself, he just had to know.

"That mark on your arm, is it a Guild Mark?" He may not be in Earthland anymore, but that didn't mean the impossibility of Guild's did it? He still had his Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder and if he could find a Guild it might fill in the hole Fairy Tail left behind, it wouldn't be the same but right now as he saw it, he wouldn't be returning to Earthland.

Nami however froze at his question, nervously raising her hand up to cover the tattoo that branded her a pirate of the Arlong Pirates.

"I don't know what a guild is, but whatever you think it is, it isn't it." She replied harshly making Natsu frown, it was clear whatever that mark was it wasn't good. Nami quickly threw the rope ladder down to the dock and climbed down. Natsu just jumped over the railing and landed effortlessly on the dock beside her. "If you follow that track, you'll reach Gosa Village." Nami pointed to a track that led up the coastline of the island. "Have someone there take you to Cocoyasi and help you find Nojiko. She'll help you get off the island and head to a larger port, probably Loguetown." Nami explained.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as Nami started to walk away.

"I have business I have to deal with." Nami told him. "I'll probably never see you again, so good luck finding whoever and don't die I guess." Natsu scratched at the back of his head, unsure what to do before turning to the track Nami had pointed out.

"Time to get me some grub." He grinned feeling the pangs of hunger. "Then a boat to get off this island." Natsu muttered. "This is no better than being stuck out in the middle of the ocean." He mumbled heading for the path. Trailing along hands folded behind his head, he wished for Happy to be with him, or any familiar face. As he walked and a breeze picked up his eyes widened as he caught a familiar scent. Turning to the ocean with wide eyes, hands gripping tightly beside him as he strained his vision trying to see anything off in the direction but wherever the scent came from it was out to far too see, even for him.

"_Sting?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chelia was smiling as she greeted the woman that had saved them from a giant crab. Herself and Buggy, the pirate captain she had met upon awakening, the odd duo had a little adventure since setting off on the makeshift raft Buggy had built.

They eventually landed ashore of a strange little island with all manners of creatures that Chelia didn't even know it was possible to have. They looked like crossbred species, it was odd but they were all friendly. There on the island of strange animals they had met a peculiar man trapped in a treasure chest by the name of Gaimon.

At first it looked to Chelia that Buggy and Gaimon would duel despite her trying to intervene, that was until Buggy announced that he was a pirate and that it was his duty to accept a duel, his announcement of being a pirate led Buggy and Gaimon to a rather amusing understanding and they became quick friends. They spent the night on the strange island, Buggy and Gaimon getting drunk while Chelia occupied herself with the animals. Chelia recalled their tearful farewell for the two men, they might not have known each other but Buggy and Gaimon became close, Buggy even asking if he wanted to join his crew, which Gaimon turned down in the end despite being so happy at the invitation.

Not even out of sight of the island and they had been attacked by a giant crab that had all but destroyed their little raft that they had been using. This led to being rescued by Alvida.

"Thank you again." Chelia smiled happily. "Buggy can't swim so it was going to be trouble."

"Shut up girl!" Buggy growled at her. "Who are you and what do you want!?" He shouted back at Alvida. The woman glanced at Buggy before turning to Chelia and smiled at her ignoring the clowns outburst for the moment.

"Really, it's no big deal." She told Chelia before glancing back at Buggy. "It's Buggy, the Pirate Clown right?"

"Wow, she knows who you are Buggy, you're famous." Buggy ignored Chelia's praise and glared at Alvida.

"What's it to you? Just who are you and what do you want?" He demanded.

"I'm looking for a certain young man." She smiled. "One that happens to have a straw hat." Buggy's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "I thought you might be the person to speak to about it. I think you know him. "

"I don't think I've seen anyone with a straw hat." Chelia spoke, tapping her chin in thought. "Have you Captain Buggy?"

"Of course I have! That damn straw hat brat is the reason I'm stuck like this!" Buggy fumed. "Once I get my hands around that rubber neck of his I'll make him pay!"

"Come on, let's go have some lunch." The woman smiled, leading the two to the back of the deck where a meal was waiting for them. Chelia, who had been eating nothing but fish for the last few days since that's all that Buggy and herself could get their hands on happily dug into the food while Buggy and the woman spoke with one another. Chelia wasn't listening as the two spoke, Alvida informing her vendetta against the straw hat wearing teen making Buggy start to come up with a plan.

'We both want to kill the same kid, so why not! Let's work together!" He declared making ALvida smirk.

"Let's drink on it then."

"A toast!" Chelia happily called out not knowing the two's own conversation as she rose her glass of juice up, having refused the alcohol that was offered.

"She's absolutely adorable, is she a member of your crew Buggy?" Alvida asked.

"No, coincidence has just brought us together." Buggy told her. "She'll be leaving once we reach a port of some kind." He told her, getting a nod from the pirate woman.

"Well, the more the merrier." She smiled at Chelia as the three clinked glasses with one another, the young God Slayer smiling happy that she had made some new friends. "Speaking of your crew Buggy, I've heard news that your Ship, the Big Top has been spotted at a nearby island."

"What!? What are we waiting for then!?" Buggy shouted. "My dear crew!" He sobbed. "They'll be lost without me!" Chelia smiled happily at the blue haired Captain.

"I'll help in anyway I can Captain Buggy! I'll help you get your crew back!"

"Then I guess we have our current heading." Alvida told them. "Unfortunately the islands inhabited with savage cannibals so we'll have to be careful." Buggy's face paled as Alvida simply smiled and Chelia was getting pumped up for a rescue mission.

* * *

It was the first familiar scent he had noticed since awakening aboard the Going Merry. It was Sting, no doubt about it he could even feel the blonde Dragon Slayer's magic as he got closer to the island.

Natsu was running through the trees having forgone the path Nami had sent him along. His scent was on the wind but he wasn't yet on the island. He needed to reach the shoreline, see if he could see where he was. Hopefully he wasn't to far away and could get his attention. Breaching the tree line he saw that he was on a beach and he grinned, a small boat was heading straight for the island.

Casting his head back, flames flickering in his mouth he unleashed a torrent of flames into the sky. It looked like a blazing tornado to anyone who saw it.

Tashigi was shocked by the sudden massive mass of fire shot off from the beach and stumbled as Sting jumped over her causing the small boat to rock. It was nothing grand, only a small boat that could hold the both of them. She hadn't had it in her to take anything larger, along with knowing the fact that if she did take anything larger than this the Arlong Pirates would see it approaching and she didn't want to throw away the element of surprise. Right now it was the only thing going for them and the flames on the beach might have just squandered that.

"It's Natsu!" Sting declared causing Tashigi to stare up at the blonde in surprise, the grin on his face the biggest one she had seen yet as he turned back to face her. Had they really found one of his friends that easily? "There's no way it's not him." He sniffed at the air, and there it was mixed in with the scent of the sea was the familiar scent of the older Dragon Slayer. "Natsu!" Sting waved his arms frantically as the torrent of flames on the beach stopped and he saw the figure raise a hand, waving back at him.

Before they had even beached the boat, Sting jumped over the side and landed on the sand before Natsu tackled him to the ground both Dragon Slayers laughing. Happy to see one another, the last they had seen of one another they were in the Space Between time right after Natsu had been dragged away by whatever divine being had made them end up in this situation.

Tashigi pulled the boat onto the sand as she smiled, seeing the two Dragon Slayers laughing on the beach. She had felt it when talking to Sting on their journey here from Loguetown. What ever had happened to cause them to be seperated was not something that could easily be rectified. So the Marine officer was happy to know that the cause wasn't hopeless, already in this vast ocean covered world he had already reunited with one of his comrades. She didn't know how many more there were, but it was a start.

"Natsu, I want to introduce you to someone." Sting said as they got to their feet as he led the pink haired Dragon Slayer over. Tashigi straightened up and smiled as she greeted the Dragon Slayer. "This is Tashigi." The officer would generally not like the way Sting introduced her, without her rank, but seeing as she was here not on orders from the Marines and might very well be revoked of her rank upon returning to Loguetown, she let it slide. "She helped me when I first woke up, got Doctors and everything to heal me."

"It's nice to meet you Natsu." Tashigi smiled at him. "I'm glad I was able to help Sting in anyway."

"Nice to meetcha." Natsu grinned in return. "It was a shock when I caught your scent Sting, I didn't think I'd find anyone." Natsu told him. "Man, what a mess." He continued to grin.

"Don't I know it." Sting laughed. "But it's just a new adventure. We'll find the others in no time, they've got to be around somewhere."

"Right, Wendy, Rogue Erik, Laxus and Gajeel." Natsu nodded. "I wonder where they all got too…" He trailed off. "Plus I've got to find Irene."

"Eh? Who's that?" Sting asked.

"Dunno really, was a member of the Spriggan Twelve, she spoke to me in my head and said to find her, apparently she can help. Maybe she can find us a way back to Fiore, those Spriggan Members have all kinds of weird magic, that might be one of them." Natsu added with a shrug.

"So it's not just us that fought against Acnologia and were trapped in that weird dimension?" Sting asked slightly worried, just who else had ended up in this strange world with them? Tashigi was already lost on what they were talking about and had taken to keeping a lookout in their surroundings. They were in dangerous territory at the moment, these islands were controlled by the Fishmen and the pyro display earlier might have tipped some of them off.

"You there!"

"Crap!" Tashigi cursed gripping the hilt of her sword as two Fishmen barged through several trees and came down onto the beach. Sting and Natsu looked up at the shout, Sting narrowing his eyes as he recognised them as Fishmen while Natsu could only stare bewildered at them.

"What the hell are those things!?" Natsu laughed. "It looks like something Happy would eat!" Sting did his best to hide his small smirk as Natsu held his sides as his eyes watered causing the Fishmen to grow furious.

"We actually came here with a job to do Natsu." Sting told him. "These fishmen here have been terrorising the people on this island for years." He continued as Natsu's laughter was all but a memory as the Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed. "I never expected to find you here, and I was going to use the reward money on the bounty's head to fund the expedition to start my search for everyone."

"Years you said?" Natsu asked causing Sting to nod. _"That means… Nami has some beef with these guys?"_ He wondered with a scowl. Maybe that's why her attitude had changed when they got closer and closer to the island. She helped him get away from the Baratie so he could repay her with beating the crap out of these bastards then.

"Be careful, the both of you." Tashigi warned them as she drew her sword. "A single fishman is ten times stronger than a regular human." She was surprised when both Dragon Slayers shot forward leaving waves of sand in their wake, both of them were in tandem as their fists were cast back and before she knew it both Fishmen were driven into the sand by the sheer power of the two, resulting in an massive outward explosion of sand that she was forced to cover her face from.

Tashigi couldn't believe her eyes as the two stood over the Fishmen bodies, not a scratch on them and they had taken down the two with such ease that it put shame to the Marines that had lost in squads to single Fishmen. Just who were these guys?

"So these fish guys are some problem?" Natsu asked as Sting reached into his jacket and pulled out Arlong's bounty poster showing it to him, Natsu's eyes immediately drawn to the mass sum offered up as a reward for the Fishman Pirate. Turning his eyes from the poster he looked at the two unconscious fishmen, pulling them out of the sand so he could get a good look at them. Neither were this Arlong guy. However something Natsu did notice was the tattoo's on their bodies, while prominently they had a blazing red sun on them, they also had another. This one he had seen before, on Nami's shoulder.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Sting asked, seeing the Dragon Slayers serious expression.

"I've seen this tattoo on a friend of mine, I thought it was a guild mark but she said it wasn't." Tashigi having heard what he was saying frowned as she approached. Every pirate under Arlong's flag has that mark, but it was unthinkable that Arlong, the Fishmen that hated humans above everything else would allow a human into his crew. Something was wrong with that entire thought process.

"Hey wake up!" Natsu was now crouched next to one of the drowned fisherman, lifting him up by the collar and slapping his face from side to side. "Wake up!" However there was no way the fishmen was waking up making Sting give Tashigi and awkward laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I know." Natsu grinned. "Nami told me to go find someone called Nojiko." He nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Tashigi asked, sheathing her sword as she pulled a map from within her marine jacket. Natsu thought for a minute, recalling his conversation with Nami, _'Head to Gosa Village and someone will take you to Cocoyasi.'_ That's what she had told him.

"Cocoyasi Village." Natsu nodded. Tashigi looked over the map she had brought with her, while not completely up to date, it was the only one the Marine Base had on file.

"We're not to far from a town called Gosa, then Cocoyasi should be the next one along." She informed them, folding the map back up. "Keep an eye out, I don't know if there will be any other Fishmen wandering around."

"With how these two reek, I'm sure we won't have a problem." Natsu grinned folding his hands behind his head as Tashigi led the way to Gosa Village.

* * *

It was nothing but a Ghost town. Tashigi was stunned at the flipped over houses and terrified for the people that had been here. Just how long did the Marines intent to just swept what Arlong did under the carpet and not do anything about it? This was horrifying, it looked as though the entire village had been slaughtered. How could someone do this? She knew pirates were horrible, but this was the first horror she had truly ever witnessed firsthand. Why had the Marines done nothing, all this time? There should have been something that they could have done.

"Bastards." Natsu growled out as he saw the absolute destruction. Nami couldn't have known about this, she told him to come here and ask for directions to Cocoyasi, there was no way that she could have been involved. His fists were gripped tightly, he could smell the blood despite it being maybe a week or two old. There wasn't the stench of rotting bodies so those that had died here had been moved and more than likely buried.

"How can they do this?" Sting asked bewildered, looking on at the destruction. "Why would they?" He asked again. "We can't let them get away with this." He declared.

"We won't!" Natsu growled. "It's been happening for years and nobodies done a damn thing about it!" Tashigi flinched slightly, the Marines were supposed to be the one's to do something about scum that threatened the innocent and yet nothing had been done. Sting smiled gently at the young woman.

"Don't worry Tashigi, Natsu and I will handle the Fishmen and make sure that everyone on the island is free once again." Tashigi lowered her head causing Sting to frown slightly. _"She must feel responsible."_ He figured, but they were Fiore Wizards, they dealt with stuff like this almost on a daily basis depending on the requests that come in. While some might only be in it for the reward, Natsu was surely not. He took things like this personally and now he had a friend here on this island, someone that had dealt with these Fishmen for the years of their reign over the island. He wouldn't let this stand. Sting knew all to well just how far Natsu would go for those he considered friends.

"To Cocoyasi then." Tashigi told them, getting a nod from Natsu. It was where he could find the person Nami had told him about, Nojiko. She had to have some idea on what was going on and could fill in the blanks about Nami's tattoo. Once that was done, they'd bring down the Fish Faced freak and all the others that had brought horror to this island. "Follow me." She instructed and the two Dragon Slayers followed after her.

There were people this time at least, the scents of those living here was evident in the air. But there was a tension in the air between all those that passed. Whispers that the Dragon Slayers could pick up, however the Marine Officer with them couldn't.

"Is that a Marine symbol on her jacket?"

"Damn bastards, probably came to gloat."

"Is she with that rat faced bastard?"

The whispers made Sting Clench his fists, he knew Tashigi to be a good person but obviously there was something else going on here. Of course there had to be. Somewhere in the Marines someone was covering for the Fishmen Pirates, otherwise how could they get away with everything that they were doing here? Massacring villages, holding the lives of everyone on the island for ransom. Things like this wouldn't just be swept under the rug.

The trio reached the town square, and now rumours had floated about saying that there was a Marine present. While the younger children of the village wouldn't know about the treacherous Marine behind the scenes the adults, the ones that had been there from the beginning did. Natsu looked around, catching Nami's scent here and there, it was faint but scents never truly disappeared from a place. This was her home once, or at the very least she spent a lot of time here once.

"You there." A man's voice broke through the hushed whispers causing them to turn to face the scarred man approaching. Tashigi immediately recognised the police like uniform the man was wearing and stepped forward. "State your business."

"I'm Marine Petty Officer Tashigi." She introduced herself. "I've come with these two, to stop the Fishmen plight on your island."

"So you are a Marine." Genzo growled. "We don't want your help!" He snapped. "What could three do against those monsters! You're years to late to help us!" Tashigi was taken aback but the refusal of aid. "Just leave, before you make things worse for all of us! You Marines, since your ships were sunk back when Arlong first arrived, haven't done a single thing to aid us!" Tashigi flinched from the truth as she lowered her head.

"Please, let us help you." She tried to say.

"Don't bother!" Genzo shouted. "Just get out of here!"

"Yeah, leave!"

"Get lost!"

Tashigi was bewildered by the onslaught of yells and shouts for them to leave. Sting remained quiet as he listened, they might not have wanted the help of the Marines after so long, but he and Natsu weren't Marines. A quick glance across at the pink haired Dragon Slayer with his hands behind his head, he just smiled seeing the growing agitation on his face.

"SHUT UP!" The bellow of the fire dragon slayer quietened down the shouts as he walked forward. "I came here with Nami, she told me to find someone called Nojiko. Where is she."

"Nami?" Genzo asked bewildered as he stared at the man before him. "Nami really brought you here?" Had Nami really brought someone to help them, after all this time?

"Yeah, so where's Nojiko?" He asked walking up to the scarred man. He glanced at his fellow villagers who were just as stunned at the news to find that Nami had brought them help. Could it really be possible? They knew she wasn't truly apart of Arlong's crew, but if these three couldn't do anything and the Fishmen found out, they'd kill her.

"I'm right here." Natsu glanced over to the blue haired woman walking towards him, Natsu staring at her for a minute. While she didn't smell like Nami, there was definitely Nami's scent lingering around her. Maybe friends or something? "Nami sent you to find me?"

"Long story." Natsu told her. "I just need to know what's going on, so I can go and beat the crap out of these Fishmen." He told them. "Why does Nami have the same tattoo as them?" Nojiko frowned slightly before sighing.

"Follow me, I'll explain somewhere else." Natsu frowned, not understanding why she couldn't explain it here but with a nod from Sting the three followed after Nojiko to find out what was happening here.

Tashigi was horrified to learn of what truly happened, the reports given to them at Loguetown were nothing more than the bare minimum. Nojiko didn't leave any details out, explaining what had happened when Arlong and his crew arrived to the years spent under their reign in constant fear of the Fishmen. Each month forcing to give up a massive sum of cash just to survive. Watching how the Marine's failed over and over again to rescue them only to give up hope as they stopped trying. Anger flared in the two dragon Slayers as they listened, Natsu growing more and more enraged as he heard of what happened to Nami and their adoptive mother, learning that Nojiko and Nami were sisters in every sense of the word apart from blood. He knew all to well blood ties didn't matter. They were sisters.

"Do you really think you can stop them, just the three of you?" Nojiko asked, Tashigi was the only one that hesitated.

"We will." The two slayers declared surprising not only Nojiko and their conviction, but also Tashigi.

"Just point us in the right direction." Natsu said standing up. "I've been itching for a fight and I just need something to let out my frustration on."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sting grinned in return, following in suit as he stood up from the table.

"Can you give us a general description of where they might be?" Tashigi asked, spreading her map over the table so that Nojiko could pinpoint where it would be that they needed to go to.

"Here." The moment she did, Natsu scanned the area. While it would have been so much easier if he had Happy with him he knew he'd get there before long. Sting was already making a mental note of the track to take when Natsu dashed from the door surprising everyone. Sting grinned awkwardly.

"He's a go getter that one." Before rushing after the older Slayer, Tashigi stared awkwardly at the now swinging door as Nojiko was just stunned. Did they really just run off to deal with the Fishmen, without any weapons? She had expected to have to raid Genzo's secret storehouse to try and arm them, since Tashigi was the only one with a visible weapon.

"Guess I should head after them, they're my responsibility after all." Tashigi said as she rose from the table. "We'll make this right Nojiko." She told her before heading after the two slayers.

* * *

"How we going about this Natsu?" Sting asked as he caught up with the older Dragon SLayer, the two sprinting in the direction of Arlong Park, that was quickly approaching. The Large structure just screaming bad dude hideout.

"We're going in there and gonna beat the crap outta everybody!" Natsu declared.

"Sounds good to me!" Sting declared as the gate of Arlong Park came into view. Neither one hesitated, magic flowing into their dominant fists, flames encasing Natsu's as a white light encased Stings. "Let's see who takes out that bastard Arlong first!" Sting grinned knowing the taste of a challenge will get Natsu fired up.

"Like hell I'm going to fall behind!" Natsu grinned back as both threw their punches, the stone gate gave no resistance to the power of the two Dragon Slayers. Exploding inwards the Gate was destroyed rubble flying into Arlong Park surprising the gathered Fishmen, some of the debris even knocked out a few of those gathered within. Amidst the smoke the Fishmen saw two silhouettes walking into the park.

Instantly Arlong, the Captain of the Fishmen was on his feet with his three commanders behind him. Folding his arms as he saw the two walk from the smoke his eyes dangerously narrow with his iris in slits.

"So you're Arlong." Sting smirked recognising the large fishmen from his bounty poster.

"You two have guts coming into my home and destroying my gate." Arlong sneered down at the two. "We'll we're having a party to welcome back one of our members, and what's a party without entertainment!" He declared getting laughs from the gathered Fishmen.

"A party huh." Natsu grinned, punching his fists together embers flickering from his knuckles. "Good thing a bought enough punch for everyone." With a nod from Arlong the surrounding Fishmen launched to attack, but they weren't a match for the heat that suddenly crashed down on them as Natsu swung his arms out. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack." His arms swung about and even Sting ducked to make sure he wasn't hit with the whips of flames as they soared all around him crashing into the attacking Fishmen.

Arlong was furious as he saw the kid deal with more than half of his crew, only he and his lieutenants were still standing as Natsu dusted his hands off. His eyes narrowed as he faced the four.

"We'll take care of these punks Arlong." Chuu spoke up as he walked forward, his lips pursed, however he didn't make it far as Sting was before him, leg already swinging in a kick blazing white light.

"White Dragons Talon!" The kick collided with the large blue fishmen sending him reeling across the park carving up the pavement as he landed before hitting the wall.

"You bastards!" Arlong roared as Hachi and Kuurobi shot past the rage embedded Arlong but Natsu and Sting rushed back, not bothered in the slightest by the charging Fishmen. Flame and White light crashed into the Fishmen as they tried to defend themselves against Magic for the first time, but the light blinded and the flames burned. Before long both Fishmen were unconscious on the ground as the two Dragon Slayers stalked towards Arlong who was beyond rage. He saw nothing but red.

Arlong braced himself on the ground before using his immense strength in his legs to shoot forward, spinning and aiming his nose straight at Natsu. For the experienced Dragon Slayer the move was easy to read, Natsu dashed directly for the unsuspecting Arlong, the Dragon Slayers hand encompassing his upper face above his saw like nose, jolting him back out of his own attack.

Having a firm hold of Arlong's face with his right hand he grabbed Arlong's arm with his left and spun him around slamming him directly into the pavement causing blood to erupt from the stunned Fishmen's mouth, unable to comprehend how a human could be this strong. Natsu released a massive amount of explosive Flames at point blank range, Sting shielding himself from the explosion.

_"I guess that's that."_ Sting smiled as the explosion died down around the older Dragon Slayer who stood above the charred defeated Arlong. _"These Fishmen really weren't all that much to fret about, but we have no true idea of the horror they inflicted on the people here."_

"What's all the racket out here?" A voice gained Sting's attention as he glanced to the direction of Arlong park to see an orange haired teen walk from within only to pause at the utter destruction of the Fishmen pirates. She was left gawking at Natsu as he rose up and turned to face her.

"Yo Nami." He grinned with a raise of his hand. "We beat up Arlong and his crew." He simply stated with a grin.

"W-What?"

* * *

Nami was honestly completely lost as the next few hours went by. To suddenly find that Natsu, the guy she had seen fall from the sky standing over the charred body of Arlong, her biggest nightmare. She needed an explanation, which she eventually got from Tashigi and Nojiko. But never would she have expected that Natsu and this Sting guy to suddenly be fighting for everyone on the island. How does one even get wrapped up in all of that?

Not even that, but after the defeat of Arlong, a Marine Ship was called thanks to Tashigi and Arlong and his entire crew were taken prisoner by Marine Commodore Pudding Pudding. Tashigi gave her word to the people of the island that she would inform Captain Smoker of what had happened and have a full investigation about the rat faced Marine they spoke of. He wouldn't get away with taking bribes from Arlong for much longer.

"Sting, Natsu." Tashigi smiled. "You two are really something." She continued on. "I have to go back to Loguetown with the Commodore, I'll make sure that when you arrive the reward for the defeat of Arlong is ready for you to pick up so you can start your search for your comrades."

"Thanks Tashigi, we owe you one." Sting grinned before a Marine walked up to them.

"Excuse me, I need to take a photo for the World Economic Journal." Tashigi stepped aside before Natsu's eyes widened Sting wrapping an arm around the older Dragon Slayer's neck and pulling him in close. Natsu tried to block the lense of his camera as he shouted not to take a photo but he was to late as the flash of light and the camera clicked. Tashigi giggled to herself as Sting laughed while Natsu tried to destroy the Camera.

He hated photographers and reporters, the last thing he wanted was for his face to be plastered all over the paper. He didn't let Sorcerer Weekly post stuff about him, he wasn't about to change his mind now that he was in a new world. Unfortunately for him, Sting intervened and let the Marine go telling Natsu that it would get their faces out there and let their friends know that they were okay.

"We'll see you soon Tashigi!" Sting laughed while waving as Natsu grumbled lightly still not happy about the photograph as Tashigi boarded the Commodores ship.

* * *

Brandish's eyes widened in surprise at the front page story on the paper that Makino had let her read. No doubt about it, that familiar face she wouldn't soon forget. It was Natsu Dragneel. The one beside him even held a guild mark of Fiore, Sabertooth she thought. It wasn't just her and Dimaria that was transported here after all?

"What's the matter Randi?" Dimaria asked from where she was sitting in bed, after having been treated by the Doctors the two had been allowed to rest and recuperate for the last few days at the Doctors residence. Brandish frowned as she looked to Dimaria, they hadn't really spoken about their predicament since Dimaria had reawakened after collapsing in Makino's bar. It was awkward to say the least.

Instead of speaking Brandish placed the paper face up on Dimaria's lap, the blonde woman glancing down, her eyes instantly widening at what she was seeing. Brandish watched her features go from shocked, to completely horrified. Afterall, Natsu had completely destroyed her when he transformed with his Etherious nature. She looked up at Brandish, horror still in her eyes, her body beginning to tremble.

"We should go find them, at the very least to find out what happened." Brandish told her, making the blonde freeze. "He's not as bad as you think." She offered. "You have to remember what led to him attacking you like that." Dimaria lowered her gaze slightly, not saying anything as her bangs hiding her eyes from view. Brandish rose from the chair she was sitting in and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Heading out into the street with the paper in hand, she headed for Makino's bar.

Being early there was no one inside, Makino just doing some cleaning as Brandish entered.

"Oh, Brandish good morning."

"Morning." Brandish greeted. "I need to ask you something." Makino tilted her head as the green haired woman approached and placed the newspaper on the table. Makino eyeing the photo and smiled.

"Isn't it great, with the Fishmen Pirates gone, that island can finally get some peace. Those young men did a great job in defeating them."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Brandish told her. "Where is that island?" Makino frowned as she looked up at Brandish. "They're people we know, we'd like to get into contact with them."

"I see." Makino nodded. "Well, you probably wouldn't head for Conomi Island then." She smiled. "No doubt, they'll be heading for Loguetown for their reward soon enough." Brandish nodded in understanding. "I hope you make it in time, it's a few days sail from here.

"Time won't be an issue." She assured, if she got Dimaria to use her time stop ability then they could make it there with time to spare.


End file.
